Either You're Pretty or Out
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: In his quest to set his friend up with Bakura, Yugi finds himself spending a large amount of time with Bakura's best friend, Yami, who just so happens to have a crush on him. There's really not much he can do, other than just go with it.
1. Who's He Again?

At Domino High almost everyone was placed into a group or category. There was the jocks, the preps, the popular/rich kids, the artists, the brainy acts, the nerds, etcetera. What ever group you were placed in by your fellow peers was the group that stuck with you all four years of your high school life. There were two particular groups that were especially hard to get into and these groups were for the male's only.

The Bad Boys were a group of guys that supposedly got into a lot of fights, were impolite, and players. They were what half of the female population craved after. The other half of the females went after the second hardest group to get into, known as the Pretty Boys. These group of guys supposedly were gentlemen and knew how to treat a girl or boy the right way. Although it's said they loved to tease with their 'innocence.'

Of course only half the things said about them were true. The Bad Boys really didn't even date that much, so broken hearts were rare, they were too bored to smart off to the teachers, and only two of the members were insane enough to pull pranks on people.

The Pretty Boys respected their dates or adults, but otherwise they could talk as dirty as the next guy. And they were all too annoyed by the girls constant flirting to really 'seduce' anyone with their angel faces.

Both of these two groups had something in common though. The people in the groups were, obviously, very attractive. Except they were attractive in different ways. The Bad Boys had looks that screamed, "I'm sexy and I know it." While the Pretty Boys had looks that said, "If this were show and tell then I'd be the whole show."

It was rare for the two groups to ever be seen socializing with each other out of school, but then again it wasn't every day you saw them hanging out during school hours either. No matter the groups differences, they were still in good terms with each other. They just didn't interact a lot.

Yugi Mutou and Yami Atem, for example, were both on the dive team, but they hardly spoke to each other since they were usually placed on opposite ends of the pool. Ryou Bakura and Bakura Akefia were both on the karate team. They never spoke since Bakura was a black belt and Ryou was a brown belt with one black stripe. Malik Ishtar and Marik Ishmael never bothered to greet each other even when they were changing in the locker room for their boxing and hockey. Jou Katsuya and Seto Kaiba glared at each other when Jou was forced to serve Seto dinner at the fancy restaurant he worked at. And Otogi Ryuugi and Honda Hiroto never even smiled at each other when Honda was being a guide through one of the biking trails on the mountain while Otogi came up there to paint nature.

The sad thing was that the groups didn't know something big was going to happen in their junior year of high school. Something that would bring them all closer, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mutou! Move that ass!" Coach Kujen, the track coach, shouted to a certain boy who immediately pushed himself harder across the gravel field.<p>

His legs were burning and his track jersey, with the name of Yugi Mutou on the back, was sticking to his chest as more sweat appeared, caused from his nonstop running. His heart was pounding in his chest while air barely managed to get through his mouth as he passed the boy that was ahead of him and ran to the finish line to make first place.

It took Yugi a few seconds to slow down before he finally stopped and shakily put his hands on his knee's to catch his breath. He literally felt like he was going to pass out any second, but only small dots of black appeared in his vision before they vanished completely.

"Mutou," the voice of the coach made Yugi jump as he tried to rub the pricking feeling away from his arms and legs. "You shaved 6 seconds off your original time. That's pretty good, but I know you can do better. I expect more tomorrow, understood?" Coach Kujen waited until Yugi gave him a shaky thumbs up before walking away and talking to the other track members and giving them their new times to beat.

Coach Kujen was not an easy coach, nor was he easy to please. He had Yugi and the other boys practicing constantly every morning of every day and sometimes he threw in a few afternoon practices. One time he went as far as pulling them out of class to run. And another time he came to their lunch and hovered over them to make sure they didn't eat anything that would 'slow them down.' He was one coach who liked to keep his team in shape and on the path to victory.

Yugi's dive coach, Coach Mazaki, was not as strict or tough, but she definitely aimed high for success. To make her team more flexible and limber she taught all of the boys, much to their embarrassment, some dance and cheerleading moves. Yugi could now shamefully admit that he could do the splits and a round off.

"_She probably got a kick out of it. Maybe she secretly took pictures of us behind our backs and posted them in the teachers lounge. The scum…" _Yugi thought as he clumsily moved inside the boys locker room.

He quickly threw off his sweat coated clothes and got into the shower room where he turned on one of the overheads to a cold temperature and let his muscles and skin cool off under the cool pressure.

As the rest of the team slowly joined him he tried to ignore a few stares he received from a few of the homosexuals. Yugi himself was bisexual so it didn't really bother him, but he always closed his eyes when showering at school so he would not be tempted to look at the other totally nude boys.

With those thoughts in his head he quickly shampooed and washed his body before hurrying out of the showers. Yugi quickly dressed in the usual blue school uniform and dried his hair out with a towel before grabbing his backpack and bolting out of the locker room.

From what Yugi could tell by the many students in the hallway he guessed the first bell would go off in ten minutes or so. He ran the rest of the way to his locker and threw the books he would need into his backpack.

"Hey Yugi!" the familiar voice that belonged to Ryou Bakura greeted.

Yugi whipped around at his name being said and gave a small smile when he realized it was his white haired friend calling him.

"Hey," Yugi began rummaging through his pockets and frowned when he couldn't find the item that was usually in one of the pockets every day. "Say, you got an extra comb on you? I either lost mine or someone stole it."

Ryou's eyes briefly flashed to the ground and he began chuckling.

"I think it's closer than you think." Ryou hinted as he kicked his leg out to where Yugi's black comb lay innocently on the floor.

"Oh," Yugi mumbled as he swiped the piece of plastic from the ground, "Thanks. You can never be sure of where your things might be with all these girls around." His amethyst colored eyes glanced around to the girls who were watching both him and Ryou from their lockers or from behind the wall that held the girls bathrooms.

Ryou grinned and lightly nudged Yugi's shoulder to get him walking towards their first period. It was the only class they had together besides art and Ryou was always constantly pestering Yugi about getting to class early so they could check over homework beforehand.

"Just be lucky they aren't allowed to come to your dive practices. Who knows what they might fantasize if they saw you shirtless and wet."

Yugi laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "It doesn't stop them from coming to the dive meets, sadly."

Ryou hummed in response as they entered their classroom. They took a seat at a table meant for two people and took out the books they would need for the class.

"Well maybe Yami Atem can distract them for you."

Yugi scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to think of a face that fit the name. He knew he had met Yami before… but the image wasn't coming to him.

"Who's he again? I forget." Yugi questioned as his mind came up blank for Yami.

Ryou shot him a look of disbelief before shuffling his homework assignments.

"You forget? My gosh Yugi! The guy looks almost exactly like you and is on the dive team with you! How can you just forget who he is!"

Yugi thought for a few more seconds before Yami finally came to mind. It was true, Yami looked a lot like Yugi. The only difference between them was that Yami had more golden colored bangs, had crimson colored eyes which were more angular, and he was also one inch taller than Yugi himself who only stood at 5'4.

"Right… he's a pretty nice guy. Good looking too. He'd probably do good on the track team." Yugi commented absentmindedly.

Ryou, being gay, ignored Yugi's comment about Yami being attractive and focused more on what was mentioned last.

"How was track this morning? Brutal as always?" Ryou cocked his head to the side and quickly looked at the clock to see how much time was left until class started.

"Yeah, same old, same old." Yugi snorted as he erased one of his homework answers and quickly brushed off the eraser pieces left on his paper. "I finished in first again and he told me to do better even when I passed my regular time. What a bastard."

Ryou blinked a few times before shaking his head. He wasn't completely used to Yugi's new use of vocabulary since Malik joined their group last year. Malik had a big mouth and would cuss out the sun for being too bright. It seemed he rubbed off a bit on Yugi who never really cursed before. Although Ryou did find it a bit humorous even though he never showed his amusement.

"Tough as ever, I guess." Ryou replied. "You have dive after school?"

Yugi nodded. "Mazaki wants us to practice 5337D's on a 3m."

"Come again?" Ryou asked, utterly confused.

"It's a reverse one and a half somersault with three and a half twist." Yugi explained without a second thought.

"Ha, I knew that." Ryou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The only two sports he was interested in was karate and golf. He took karate outside of school, but was on the schools golf team and he was pretty good at both. In karate he was a brown belt with a black stripe, which meant he needed just three or so more before he earned his black belt.

"Yeah, you wish." Yugi teased, "Were meeting Jou, Malik, and Honda for lunch right?"

"Malik and Honda have second lunch today so it's just you, me, and Jou."

Yugi was about to respond, but kept his mouth shut when he noticed a guy who looked just like Ryou, stop in front of their table. Well, he almost looked like Ryou. They had the same snow white hair and skin although the other guys hair was wilder. The only other difference was that the other guy had silver purple eyes while Ryou had brown eyes.

He wracked his brain to try and remember who this guy was, but again, no name came to mind. What was up with him and not being able to remember people?

"Your Ryou, right?" the boy asked in an irritated manner.

Ryou quickly snapped his head up and blushed deeply. He instantly began playing with the hem of his shirt, which went noticed by Yugi.

"Um, yes…"

"Good. We go to the same karate place and your Sensei told me this morning that he wanted me to find and tell you that he wants to have a private lesson with you tomorrow at five."

Ryou nodded slowly as the other boy gave him a lingering look over, smirked predatorily, and then left. Leaving a flustered Ryou behind.

"Mind telling me who that was? Because my mind is totally dead without caffeine." Yugi grinned as he watched Ryou's cheeks burn a brighter shade of red, if possible.

"That guy?" Ryou made a fake 'pfft' sound with his mouth. "I haven't got a clue. Do you know him? I certainly don't, so stop talking, don't even think!" he added hurriedly and squeaked in embarrassment when he realized what he just said.

He looked at Yugi who was giving him a very questionable look.

"Don't give me that 'your crazy' look!" Ryou whispered.

"Fine, I'll give you my 'you have a secret and I'm going to find out what it is' look instead."

"Yugi! I don't have a secret!" Ryou insisted.

Yugi ignored him however and began to think of ways to help his friend out. He was Yugi after all, he could pull something off to get them closer together since Ryou seemed to be keen on not telling him who that guy was. And Ryou didn't just blush around any guy. Yugi, being one of his best friends, would know.

"We'll see…" Yugi muttered with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm no diving genious, so don't be mad if I get something wrong! But anyways please review!


	2. My Little Guppy

Yami Atem quickly threw off his black tight pants and school blazer to switch them out with his black Speedo swim suit which had red flames traveling up both sides of them. He grabbed his swim cap and goggles in one hand and made for the door which was covered in water from some kid who had thought it would be funny to ruin the gray paint which was chipping anyways.

Ignoring some of the shouts for him to "wait up", Yami made his way out of the changing rooms and into the large indoor pool which was already being used for practice. The air felt warm and smelt like chlorine like it always did, but Yami actually found it to be quite relaxing. The water was his zone.

There was two things Yami loved about swim practice. For one thing he got to have that thrilling feeling he loved when he was doing a dive off the high dive. The second thing was that he got to see Yugi Mutou. Yugi had been his crush since sophomore year.

Now Yami had never really had a conversation with Yugi before. The slightly shorter teen was always either surrounded by his friends, practicing with his coaches, or being stalked by girls. And when Yugi wasn't doing any of those things, it was Yami who was with his friends or being attacked by the females.

Their schedules didn't really work out that well which caused Yami to only look at Yugi from afar at dive practice. But even when they were in the same room for about and hour or so, they were on different sides of the room, and that made a big difference.

"Hey, pick up a pizza for my Grandpa while your down there. Fine, please? Thanks Jou, I'll call you later!" Yami's ears perked at the sound of the familiar voice and turned to see Yugi walking through the door, obviously having been talking to his friend.

He watched as Yugi took off the thin cotton shirt he was wearing over his swim wear and nearly moaned at the sight of a shirtless Yugi, complete with a black Speedo bathing suit that stopped at his mid thigh.

Despite Yugi's height he was actually quite fit. His legs were smooth and lithe, yet muscled from his years of running. His arms were just the right size for his body and he could see they were toned from some form of exercise, probably from push ups. His chest and stomach were delectable all on their own. Although his abs weren't as defined as Yami's you could definitely see small outlines of the muscle that laid underneath his alabaster skin.

"Yugi stop standing around and stretch. I want you doing a 5333D today." Yugi's coach, Mazaki, called from the other side of the pool.

Yugi was about to go stretch with the other guys on his team, but instead, stopped and turned. His eye locked with Yami's and Yami froze at being caught, but he didn't dare turn his attention away while Yugi held his gaze.

A few more seconds passed before a small grin slowly appeared on Yugi's face and he waved. Yami, slowly and unsurely, waved back with his right hand.

Yugi quickly glanced at his coach before mouthing "I need to talk to you" to Yami who was way too shocked to even nod. He watched his love interest give him a quick smile before he turned around and walked off towards the rest of the other teenagers stretching.

Yami suddenly couldn't wait for dive practice to be over.

* * *

><p>AN - It's short, I know. But it seemed like a pretty good place to pause for a bit, eh? Anyways I thought it would be nice to have Yami being the one to crush on Yugi since people usually write Yugi with the obvious crush for Yami. But Yugi can be pretty oblivious…so hopefully Yami can give some obvious hints to him.


	3. Mi Casa es Su Casa

Dive practice could have been better. If it weren't for the painful belly flop Yugi had accidentally done while attempting a dive, than his afternoon might have ended on a good note. But with a stinging red stomach and tingly limbs, Yugi found it hard to look on the bright side of his day.

He quickly pulled on some black jeans, his white shirt, and his black sweatshirt that had the words of "You can't beat me" plastered on the front, and then grabbed his backpack and sports bag before walking out of the changing rooms.

He swung his car keys around his finger while making his way out of the building, finally feeling relaxed now that his activities were finished. Although he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind and couldn't help but feel like he forgot something. He glanced down at his bags and noted that he had two of them like he did every day. Maybe he forgot to grab some books from his locker that he would need for homework.

"Yugi!" a loud sultry voice called, making Yugi jump five feet in the air.

Yugi spun around with his hand covering his heart and took a deep intake of air once he realized it was Yami who had called him. The taller male hurried over to him and grinned.

"Didn't scare you too bad, did I?"

Yugi laughed like it was no big deal and shrugged. Even though his heart was still pounding against his chest he didn't want to admit that Yami had, indeed, scared the hell out of him.

"I wasn't scared," Yugi fibbed.

"Right," Yami drawled, "I could tell by the way you almost had a heart attack right then and there."

Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. His large amethyst eyes looked Yami over once, as if he was trying to decide what kind of person he was dealing with.

"Oh that? I do that all the time," Yugi joked, "When I'm happy, hungry, or tired."

Yugi could see the amusement dancing in Yami's crimson colored eyes. The taller teen seemed to be looming over him now, but Yugi was not one to be intimidated so easily.

"You should probably get that checked out. Sounds like it could infect your health or something."

Yugi laughed and shoved Yami's shoulder playfully. He was glad that Yami seemed like a person who was easy to get along with. At first he didn't know how Yami would take to him randomly waving to him at the pool and asking him to meet up after practice, but Yami didn't seem bothered by it. Yugi thought he actually saw Yami blush when he did so. It only proved that Yami had a relaxed personality which was just fine with Yugi.

"Maybe I will," Yugi mumbled thoughtfully. "Anyways, I don't want to keep you for too long."

Yami blinked for a few seconds as he realized the real reason why he had flagged Yugi down after practice. "Right, so what did you want to talk about?"

Yugi scuffed his shoe against the gravel for a second while he gathered his thoughts. Really the only reason why he wanted to talk with Yami was because he knew that Yami knew the guy (who's name he figured out was Bakura) that had told Ryou about his sensei wanting to meet with him. And Yugi was all for helping his best friend get a boyfriend.

"Well…you're friends with that Bakura guy, right?" he asked with his head cocked to the side cutely.

Yami looked taken aback by the question for a second before he pulled himself together.

"Yeah, he's one of my best mates, why?"

"It's just that," Yugi said while poking his two pointer fingers together. "I think my best friend likes him and I was wondering if Bakura is dating anyone…?"

Now Yami looked really confused. Yugi didn't blame him. If some guy that he had barely spoken to in his life had come up and asked him to help hook up his friend with one of Yugi's friends, he would be a little iffy on the whole thing too.

"Not that I…know of." Yami finally answered.

"Is he gay?"

Yami shrugged. "More or less."

"Perfect!" Yugi exclaimed. "So do you think you could help me, I don't know, get them together?"

Yami's face suddenly went red and a wistful smile played on his lips. He just stood there looking like the most peaceful person Yugi had ever seen.

"Then again," Yugi tried to hide his smile as the startled Yami snapped his attention back onto him. "If you don't want to help then I can always ask your other friend…"

"No!" Yami shouted, making Yugi raise his eyebrows in alarm. "I mean, I'd be happy to help you."

Yugi clasped his hands together and cheered. "Great! Now what times are you free after or before school? We need to come up with a plan."

"Uhm… anytime before school I'm not doing anything. But after school we have dive practice."

"I have track in the mornings, so that probably won't work out. But you could come over to my house after dive practice tomorrow." Yugi suggested.

If Yugi thought Yami was beaming before than he was sadly mistaken. Yugi swore that Yami's face was like the sun in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Yeah, that's good! I could drive you to school in the morning and then after our dive practice we can just go to your house in my car." Yami said smartly.

Yugi grinned cheekily, "Why Yami Atem, are you going green?"

"Maybe just this once."

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed tiredly as he put his house keys into the front door lock and fiddled with it until the door opened. He dragged his bags behind him as he entered his house and smiled when he heard his brothers yelling playfully at each other.<p>

"Guess who's home and is craving pizza!" Yugi said while dumping his bags by the door.

There was a pause in the house before three people emerged from the kitchen and came to stand in front of Yugi. One of them had shoulder length brown hair and bangs that stopped above his mixed dark blue and purple eyes. His name was Mahado. The person standing next to him was an exact replica except he had purple shoulder length hair and wasn't as tan as Mahado. His name was Dark, although Yugi liked to call him Magician. And the third person was Yugi's own flesh and blood brother, Atemu. He was older than Yugi and shared his red, black, and blonde tricolor hair, except his wild mane had a few more blonde streaks in it. His eyes were also more narrow than Yugi's, but his eye color was the same shade of amethyst.

"Hey Yugi," Atemu smiled. His head then twitched to the side repeatedly. "Wah wah, drah!"

Yugi returned Atemu's smile with one of his own. He could tell that Atemu's Tourette Syndrome was irritating him lately. It made him have many tics that he couldn't help and people didn't want to hire Atemu for a job because of it. Tourette's would make Atemu jerk, shrug, make strange sounds, and do many other things that people found weird. He had both motor and vocal tics which caused a lot of attention towards him, especially when he was out in public.

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?" Yugi asked.

"Fish, rice, and soup," Mahado listed as he reached down to give Yugi a hug.

Yugi frowned while returning the hug. "Didn't we have that last night?"

"Yeah, they're leftovers because, hep hep, Dark didn't feel like making anything." Atemu rolled his eyes towards their guardian.

"Aw you suck Magician." Yugi pouted while Dark smiled.

"No one said you had to eat it. You can just go without any dinner at all if you hate it so much."

"You can take away a man's humor, but you can't take away his food!" Yugi declared.

"That's a lie." Atemu stated. "I took away Mahado's popcorn this afternoon, wah drah wop, when he was watching a movie."

Yugi just stared at him for a second before shaking his head. "You smartass."

Atemu shrugged a few times. "Wop wah."

* * *

><p>AN - The words: Wah, wop, drah, and hep are the sounds that I'm using to explain how Atemu's Tourette Syndrome (his vocal tics) sound. Tourette syndrome is a condition that affects a person's central nervous system and causes tics. Tics are unwanted twitches, movements, or sounds that people make. I am not trying to make Atemu be funny in any sort of way by having him make these sounds. I'm just trying to make his condition very believable. And if you're wondering who Mahado and Dark are than you'll have to wait until the next chapter where I'll explain who they are and why they're living with Atemu and Yugi.

P.S - I know Yami's last name is Atem and Yugi's brothers name is Atemu. It's just a coincidence. Kind of like how I made Ryou's name be Ryou Bakura and Bakura be Bakura Akefia. Similar names yet totally different people.


	4. Ssshake It!

The next morning, after following directions he got from Map Quest, Yami found himself at the front of the Mutou's home. From outlook appearances the house looked neat and medium sized, but the inside of the house was what Yami was really curious about.

He slowly made his way to the front porch which had a pair of shoes, an umbrella, and a rather large stick laying on it. After stepping over the objects, Yami hesitantly knocked on the front door. He waited nervously as he heard movement from the inside of the house.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a young looking man with brown hair and blue eyes. Yami didn't know who the guy could possibly be because he didn't look old enough to be Yugi's dad.

"Um hi, I'm Yami and I'm supposed to take Yugi to school today…" Yami stuck his hand out awkwardly.

He had never been good with introductions to parents or family members.

The man just stared at Yami's hand for a second before he gently clasped his tan hand to the pale one.

"Nice to meet you Yami. I'm Yugi's older brother, Mahado." Mahado smiled. "I think Yugi's in the kitchen if you want to come on in."

Yami nodded and followed Mahado into the house. He was still having a hard time believing that Mahado was actually Yugi's brother. They looked absolutely nothing alike. But there were always family's who didn't look related at all so Yami decided to shrug it off.

He followed Mahado through the house, all the while taking in everything around him, until they reached the kitchen.

"Yugi your friend is here." Mahado announced.

Yami saw Yugi sitting sideways on a kitchen chair, wearing his practice wear for track. But Yugi wasn't the only one in the kitchen. Two more people were in there as well. One of them looked exactly like Mahado and the other looked exactly like Yugi.

"Okay, hold on one second Yami." Yugi said without taking his eyes off of Mahado's look-a-like. "Come on Magician, show me what you got!" he cheered.

'Magician' laughed at Yugi's determined expression and shrugged. Then right before Yami's eyes he watched as 'Magician' started cutting fruit a million times per second, all the while flinging the fruit off the knife backwards. He looked back to Yugi who was actually catching, or attempting to catch, all of the fruit pieces into his mouth.

"Go Yugi!" the Yugi-look-alike cheered while chewing on an oatmeal cookie. "Just don't choke. You're not a bird you know."

Yami thought he heard Yugi gurgle a laugh, but it was hard to tell with Yugi's mouth full off banana's, grapes, and strawberries.

"Alright Dark, that's enough," Mahado chided with a smile. "Yugi's going to be late for track practice."

Yami was now officially confused. First the guy with purple hair is called Magician and then he's called Dark. Which one was it?

"Okay." Dark put down the knife and wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

Yugi finished swallowing all the food in his mouth before he smiled. Yami watched as Yugi hugged Mahado and then Dark. He then went over to the other guy and glared.

"Hey, Atemu! How come you get to eat cookies for breakfast?" Yugi wined while looking longingly at the cookie in Atemu's hand.

"Because," Atemu grinned before quickly kissing Yugi's forehead. "I'm older."

Yugi sighed. "Whoever created that excuse?" he hugged Atemu briefly.

"I don't, wah wah drah, know. I'll have to thank them for it, though." Atemu winked before stuffing the last piece of the cookie into his mouth.

Yugi rolled his eyes before finally turning to Yami.

"Sorry about that." Yugi grinned sheepishly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They hurried towards the front door, with Yugi grabbing his backpack and sport bags on the way, and then left the Mutou household. Neither of them said anything as they hurried into Yami's car.

Once they were situated, with Yugi in the passenger seat and Yami in the drivers seat, they began driving.

"So…all of those guys were your siblings?" Yami asked curiously.

"Well," Yugi drawled as he grabbed Yami's CD pack and started flipping through it. "Atemu is my only flesh and blood brother. Mahado and Dark are twins that we kind of…adopted."

Yami had to admit that he was a little bit jealous of Yugi. He had always wanted siblings, but his parents said one kid was enough.

"I see. Do your parents work a lot?" Yami asked.

"Oh…um, no." Yugi said sadly. "My mom is dead and my dad is in jail."

Yami mentally smacked himself. He gets a chance to learn about Yugi and he just had to bring up a sore topic. On the other hand he couldn't believe that Yugi and his siblings took care of themselves. How did they pay for their house, food, Yugi's school?

"Sorry," Yami mumbled. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi shake his head with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

Yami inwardly sighed. He was grateful that Yugi wasn't the type of person to spit fire when something personal to them was brought up. He didn't seem bothered by it at all actually.

"What do your brothers do for a living then?" he decided to keep the conversation going, but away from Yugi's parents.

"Mahado is a secretary, Dark works at the Entertainment Center as a magician, and Atemu doesn't have a job." Yugi listed.

"A magician huh?" Yami chuckled. "Has he ever sawed you in half?"

Yugi laughed as he plucked a CD out of the case and pushed it into the player. He didn't really seem to care that he just went through Yami's things without permission.

"He tried once, but Mahado got freaked out by the saw and made him stop."

Yami laughed just as the CD started to play. It was Metro Station and the first song was Shake It. Yugi turned sideways so that he was facing Yami and put his hand on Yami's bicep.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door." he sang with the most serious expression he could muster.

Yami immediately started laughing. The lyrics coming out of Yugi's mouth were just too damn funny.

"Your body's cold, but girl, were getting so warm…"

Yami actually had to fight a blush as Yugi said this. To keep himself from getting embarrassed he began to sing along with Yugi and the music.

"Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now, the feelings tearing me up!"

They continued to sing until they got through the whole song and by then, they had reached school.

* * *

><p>AN - That song is fun to listen to, eh? And now Yami knows about Yugi's family. Okay not everything. Why Yugi's dad is in jail and why his mom is dead will be explained later! Ja ne! Review por favor!


	5. I Got Your Face

Yugi was laughing as he and Yami got out of the car and shut their doors. He didn't seem to notice all the stares and looks he was getting from his fellow classmates, but Yami did. He wasn't sure if they were shocked at the fact that two of the most attractive people were seen in one car or if they were simply curious about Yugi's fit of giggles. Either way, all of the eyes watching them made Yami slightly unnerved.

"Ah," Yugi's face instantly fell as he thought of something. "I forgot to grab a water bottle for practice."

Yami almost laughed as Yugi pouted, but kept his expression relaxed. "I can buy you a bottle from the vending machine."

"That's okay." Yugi readjusted his sports bag on his shoulder. "I can just drink out of someone else's or something."

Yami instantly felt a surge of jealously. He didn't want to imagine Yugi putting his sweet lips on something that someone else's lips had already touched. It was like an indirect kiss in Yami's mind. He scowled to himself as he imagined Yugi doing more than simply sharing the same water bottle. Yeah, that didn't sit well with him at all.

"I insist." Yami blinked as he realized that he just used such a formal word as insist. "I mean, don't you guys usually gulp down a whole bottle on your own? I think you would need more than just a few sips of water. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated, right?" Yami rambled nervously.

Yugi simply looked sideways at Yami with a strange expression on his face before he laughed. He swayed on his feet for a few seconds, causing him to fall against Yami's arm repeatedly.

"It's cute how you care for my well being so much," Yugi grinned.

Yami fought off a blush and shrugged. He didn't like feeling so flustered and nervous, it made him act shy and Yami would definitely not be described as such.

Before Yami had a chance to reply he heard Yugi yell, "Watch out!" He then felt himself being pushed off to the side, where he landed ungracefully onto the grass. In shock and confusion, Yami slowly moved his head up so that he could see what was going on. He felt a feeling of fear go through him as he saw Yugi on his knee's, clutching his eye with both hands.

"Fuck!" Yugi swore repeatedly, much to Yami's surprise.

Before he had a chance to get up and make his way over to his crush in pain, another boy knelt beside Yugi. He had layered black hair, deep blue eyes, and a small scar under his right eye.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to throw the ball that hard! Are you okay?" the boy asked in a shaky voice.

Yami quickly moved over to the scene, pushing the boy out of the way so that he was in front of Yugi. He could see tear marks sliding past Yugi's hand and dripping to his chin.

"Yugi, what happened? What's wrong with your eye?" Yami tried to remain calm, but he was obviously panicking.

Yugi remained quiet, but he ever so slowly, removed his hand from his face. Yami's eyebrows shot up as he saw the huge bump forming under Yugi's left eye. It was swelling fast and turning purple and red. The eye itself was squeezed shut tightly, tears forcing themselves out from the impact and pain.

It was then that Yami noticed the baseball sitting a few feet away. He glared angrily and looked at the boy who was sweating bullets. By this time many people had gathered around the three of them. Girls swarmed Yugi and tried to help him up, tried to see if they could do anything to help. One of them picked up his bags and two others helped him to his feet.

Yami pushed past them and hurriedly grabbed onto Yugi's forearm to lead him away. Yugi, able to tell that Yami was the one directing him, stumbled beside him. Yami could tell just by Yugi's expression that he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream in pain. And who wouldn't if they had just been beamed in the face with a baseball!

"Let's get you to the nurse, that bruise is enough to swell your eye shut," Yami whispered since they were still being followed by people who were worried about Yugi's eye.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing broken, Yugi, but that side of your face is going to be bruised for quite a while…" the school nurse shook her head in pity as she handed Yugi a bag of ice to put against his eye.<p>

"Will I still be able to do track and dive?" Yugi asked.

The nurse sighed and pursed her lips. "You can, but I strongly advise against it. That bruise under your eye is swelling so much that it's gonna close up your eye somewhat. It's also going to water a lot from all the pressure. It will probably be dangerous to attempt to dive since you'll be off balance from your lack of sight. I don't see a problem with doing track, though."

Yugi groaned in pain while pressing the cool ice to his throbbing eye.

"I'll ask coach…I guess." Yugi mumbled.

"Alright…" the nurse replied in a worried motherly tone. "You can go back to class now, unless your eye is really bothering you, than I can send you home."

Yugi cringed as he imagined Atemu going into protective brother mode. He would rather deal with all the chaos way later. Besides him and Yami had things to plan out at the end of the day.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ice," Yugi tried to smile, but winced instead.

"I'll write you a pass so you won't get in trouble for being late to class."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Yugi grunted as he stood.

He immediately felt dizzy and could feel his head pounding, but ignored it. He got his pass from the nurse and made his way out of the room, picking up his bags on the way. He mentally sighed as he imagined his track coach yelling at him for missing practice.

"What's the verdict?" Yugi heard Yami ask from beside him.

He jumped in surprise, not expecting Yami to be waiting outside for him since the nurse told him to go back to class awhile ago.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Yugi questioned.

Yami turned his head and smirked a little. "Yeah…but I wanted to know if you were okay. That would have been me, after all, if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"This is true…" Yugi chuckled, trying not to stretch his cheeks too much.

Yami frowned, feeling bad that Yugi couldn't even laugh without feeling pain.

"Do you regret it?" Yami asked curiously as he and Yugi began to walk down the hallway to their classes.

"Taking the hit for you? No." Yugi shook his head. "I would have felt like a dick if I just watched the ball hit you. Besides," Yugi sighed. "I don't like seeing people in pain. Better me than someone else, eh?"

Yami was about to object to this, but he was already at his classroom and Yugi's first period was across the hallway. He stopped outside of the doors window so he wouldn't be seen by the teacher.

"Will you still be up for going to your house after practice?" he asked quietly.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." he giggled. "I'm starting to wonder if the baseball was a sign that it's a bad idea to set them up…"

"Hopefully not," Yami grinned.

They were silent for a few second before Yugi waved. "See you later then."

"Bye…" Yami whispered before disappearing into his classroom.

Yugi watched him go before making his way to his first period class. He dropped his sports bag into his locker on the way. Once he was at the door, he suddenly felt nervous. People would be staring at him, asking what happened.

"Here goes nothing…" he whispered to himself before going inside.

He heard the teacher stop talking and felt every ones eyes move to him. He heard Ryou gasp from their table near the back.

Yugi wordlessly handed his pass to the teacher, who was just as shocked as everyone else. She quickly took the note and read over it, looking sad afterwards.

"Oh honey…I bet that hurt, are you going to be okay?" she asked kindly.

"What happened Yugi?" one of the girls in the class asked.

Yugi slowly brought his fingers to his bruised skin and flinched when they made contact.

"Got hit with a baseball this morning." he described briefly.

And that was that.

* * *

><p>AN - Did I plan for Yugi to get hit with a baseball? No. I just thought it would be fun because I love Yugi in pain XD


	6. Pop Tart

Yugi rolled his good eye in annoyance as Ryou fussed over him like a mother hen. Sure, the left side of his face hurt and looked like hell, but it was nothing to worry over.

"What if it broke your nose? What if you go blind because of it! What if…"

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled impatiently. "I'm fine, the nurse already saw me and gave me a clean bill of health, okay?"

He watched as Ryou sighed and crossed his arms. Yugi gave a one sided grin, happy that his friend gave in, and went into the cafeteria with Ryou trailing behind him. He tried to ignore all the stares he received and all the whispers that suddenly floated around.

"Hey, Jou's over there." Ryou directed as he grabbed Yugi's sleeve and pulled him to the back of the cafeteria.

Once they got to their table, Yugi was tackled into a one armed hug by his blonde haired friend. He laughed and slowly pushed Jou back, afraid that he might hit his eye.

"So I see the rumors are true then," Jou said as he sat back down with Ryou sitting next to him.

Yugi took a seat opposite of them, just as Malik came running in. He plopped down beside Yugi without looking at anyone, apparently too distracted with his new Ipod.

"Rumors?" Yugi echoed, playing innocent.

Jou nodded slowly as he opened his bento. "Yeah, about your eye."

Yugi shrugged as he glanced over Malik's shoulder, interested in what his friend was doing. He raised his eyebrow when he saw his own face on the screen and watched as Malik screwed it up by stretching it around in different directions.

"It's nice to know you love me Mal," Yugi said with a grin as he nudged his tan friend in the arm.

Malik laughed as he turned off the device and slipped it into his pocket. He slung his arm around Yugi's shoulder and laid his head down on his extended arm.

"You are the pop in my tart!" Malik exclaimed with a toothy smile.

Jou snorted while Ryou shook his head in good humor.

"I hope that's not something you've said to one of your boyfriends," Ryou said while moving a piece of his white hair away from his face.

"Only to the ones I want to dump," Malik admitted with a chuckle.

"No wonder you were disassembling my face! You don't like me anymore!" Yugi exclaimed dramatically as he shoved Malik's head and arm off of him.

"Sorry pop tart, but you've become soggy."

Yugi hit the back of Malik's head playfully.

"Ah…excuse me…" a quiet voice from behind them interrupted.

All four heads turned to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Yugi might have passed him off as just any other guy until he noticed the scar under the boys right eye. It was the guy who had thrown the baseball at him.

"Oh hey, it's you," Yugi said. "What can I do for you?"

The boy looked taken aback for a second. It looked like he was trying to keep the confidence he had. Yugi waited patiently as the guy tried to gather the words he wanted to say.

"I…I wanted to apologize about your eye. I swear I didn't intend on hitting you! It was an accident and I'm not very good at baseball…" the boy stuttered nervously as he twisted his hands around.

Yugi had expected Jou to burst out in anger by now, but was glad that his loud mouth friend was being quiet. He mulled his thoughts over for a few seconds before standing. He put one of his hands on the boys shoulder and held the other one out to him.

"Hey don't sweat it. If you said it was an accident than I believe you. Besides it's not like I broke anything. My eye will heal in a bit."

The boy looked unsure for a moment, but eventually smiled. He grasped Yugi's hand and shook it. With a small nod of his head the boy turned to walk away.

"Wait," Yugi called. "What's your name?"

The boy turned his head, although his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. "Jin."

"See you around Jin." Yugi smiled as he sat back down.

He turned back around and gave a small shrug to his friends who had been quiet during the whole ordeal. They said nothing of it and continued to eat their lunch like any other day.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry guys, no Yami in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one! I just kind of wanted to introduce Jou and Malik to the story. And I also wanted to show Jin apologizing to Yugi. Jin may appear later on and he may not. Depends on how the ending scene goes. Ja ne!


	7. You Bi, I Bi

"There you are Mutou! I've been trying to hunt you down all day!" Yugi's track coach shouted angrily as he stormed down the poolside, ignoring the stares he received from all of the other swimmers.

Yugi's mouth twitched irritably as his track coach stared him down with a disapproving look. It was obvious that his coach was here to yell at him for missing practice earlier in the morning.

"What happened to your eye kid?" Coach Kujen asked gruffly as he leaned in closely to get a good examination of Yugi's bruised skin.

Yugi sighed and took a quick glance around the room. He caught Yami watching him curiously from the other side of the pool. He tried to give the other a look that said 'this is kind of funny, but not really.'

"I got hit in the eye by a baseball…"

"Did you have to go to the hospital for this injury?"

Yugi bowed his head for a second before bringing his eye back up to stare into the hard brown eyes of his coach.

"Well no, but the nurse…"

"If you didn't need to go to the hospital than I'm sure you were well enough to come to practice. Just because you got a little banged up you decided to skip practice huh? Well guess what Mutou? The only time someone gets by with skipping practice is if their limbs are broken and bleeding, they catch a disease, or they are so sick they can't even remember their own name. And as far as I can see you are neither of those things. Next time suck it up and show up or you can kiss your spot on the track team goodbye. Am I clear?"

Yugi tried to contain his anger as he dug his hands into the side of his chair. He knew Coach Kujen was a hard ass and liked to play by his way, but he really needed to learn to listen to the whole story and not just focus on his side.

"Crystal, sir," Yugi said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Kujen," the familiar voice of Coach Mazaki yelled sternly from behind the man. "If you don't mind I have a dive team to train. I keep off your playing field so I'd appreciate it if you stayed off mine." she glared sharply with her blue eyes.

It honestly wasn't the first time Coach Kujen had marched into the indoor pool searching for Yugi. It had happened a few times before and Coach Mazaki was not fond of the track coach for diverting Yugi's attention away from dive. She highly disliked the man who interrupted her practice's.

"Of course, Mrs. Mazaki…I just wanted to tell Yugi something for tomorrow."

Yugi rolled his eyes as his track coach abruptly stormed away in a huff as he left the room. Mazaki let out a long agitated sigh before bringing her whistle to her lips and blowing through it harshly.

"Alright that's it for tonight guys," she announced. "I've noticed that some of you are a little tense so I think tomorrow we'll kick off practice with some yoga." multiple groans were heard but Mazaki simply ignored them. "And don't forget that tomorrows my birthday so I'll be bringing in a few goodies for you guys. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded, eager to get dressed and to go home. Once Mazaki blew the whistle again everyone pulled themselves out of the water. Yugi patiently waited for Yami to reach his end of the pool before walking with him to the locker rooms.

"Your track coach sure can yell loud. I swear if I was underwater I'd probably still be able to hear him," Yami grinned as he ruffled his hair with his towel.

"That's for sure." Yugi agreed with a nod of his head. "He was yelling at me for not coming to practice. And even with my injured eye he said that I should have come this morning."

Yami pursed his lips in distaste as he pulled his shirt out of his bag and quickly slipped it over his torso.

"Sounds like he's got something stuck up his ass."

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah. He's one of those sore loser kind of people."

The two of them began to talk about a few tests they had taken over the day as they finished dressing in their clothes. As soon as Yugi pulled on his sweatshirt and gathered his bags they left the school.

"So…" Yugi began as he stumbled alongside Yami on their way to Yami's car. "What's Bakura like?"

Yugi watched as Yami blinked a few times.

"Bakura? Oh yeah, uh…he's a nut," Yami finally said after much thought.

Yugi cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Is that supposed to be a plus or a negative…?"

"What I mean is that he has a complicated personality." Yami explained. "He's sarcastic, blunt, easily jealous. Uh, let's see, what else…? Oh, he's possessive, that's for sure. I guess you could say he's kind of malicious as well."

Yugi tried not to scrunch up his face as Yami listed Bakura's personality.

"He sounds…charming," Yugi said with a raised brow.

"But he kind of has a soft side. Rarely. I've seen him be all cute to a cat before. Course he didn't know I was watching him." Yami chuckled.

Yugi smiled as he got into Yami's car and got situated. He threw his bags in the back and quickly fastened his seatbelt.

"Well Ryou is sensitive towards other peoples feelings, he's one of those people who always seems to have the answers. You know, he gives good advice and stuff like that. Oh and there's something else, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell him I told you." Yugi said seriously as he waited for Yami to start the car.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Yami said as he made an X over his heart with his finger.

"Kay well Ryou kind of let something slip when we were watching a movie one time. He said that he didn't really mind aggression. And sometimes he talks in his sleep and I heard him muttering some, uh, well…let's just say he doesn't mind chains." Yugi shrugged cutely as he fiddled with Yami's air conditioning.

"Ryou ever been with anyone else before?" Yami asked.

"Yeah with one other guy. Ryou was drunk when it happened. Oh yeah, I think he said it happened at Shori's party. You know, that huge beach party he threw last year when his parents were gone?"

"I remember. Think I hung around for a few hours." Yami nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. Well, it was, until some loser shoved ice down my pants," Yugi mumbled.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at Yugi's expression. He looked like a puffed out wild cat.

"And then some other guy tried to reach into my pants and get it out!" Yugi exclaimed wildly which only made Yami laugh harder.

After a few seconds Yugi succeeded to the laughter as well. They laughed for a few more minutes until their stomachs hurt.

Yami was the first to regain in composure as he shifted his fingers around the steering wheel. He bit his lip and glanced over at Yugi nervously.

"Uhm…" Yami muttered. "Have you ever…you know…been with anyone?"

"Me?" Yugi asked, blinking in mild surprise. "Uh no. I almost did it with this one guy that I met on vacation last year, but we decided we better not. Nothing good would have come out of it, you know?"

Yami nodded in understanding. He too had been in a similar situation.

"So you're bisexual then?" Yami asked rather bluntly.

Yugi scratched the back of his neck slowly, almost in a nervous kind of way.

"You could say that," Yugi said slowly.

Yami glanced over at Yugi and sensed his apprehensive state. He lightly flicked Yugi's shoulder to get his attention.

"Want to know something about me?" Yami asked.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi smile a little. "Shoot."

Yami grinned. "I'm bisexuall too."

* * *

><p>AN - Alright now that the sexuality questions are out of the way, we can start some more fluff between Yugi and Yami! Oh and who else thinks Coach Kujen is a total ass? Yeah, I don't believe a real coach would say something like that to an injured player, but hey, this is an anime and everything is always more dramatic than it should be in them! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	8. Avada Kedavra

It was time for dinner by the time Yugi and Yami reached the Mutou household. Yugi gathered all of his bags that he had thrown in the back of Yami's car and slung them over his shoulders.

"Do your brothers know I'm coming?" Yami asked apprehensively.

Yugi muttered to himself as he fiddled with the key in the door lock.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Yugi said as he finally got the door open.

He walked inside and dumped his bags on the floor, narrowly missing Yami's feet. Yugi didn't seem to notice however as he beckoned Yami to follow him to the kitchen. As they got closer, sounds of laughter could be heard.

"So let me get this straight!" Atemu said while struggling to breathe. "You told a guy that he could walk through a wall if he did something a certain way and he actually believed you? And when he ran into the wall he angrily grabbed a toy wand and started chasing you around saying Harry Potter spells?"

Yugi started laughing at the image of his brother running and hiding from a crazy man who obviously thought he was Voldemort or something.

"Oh hey Yugi, when did you get home?" Mahado asked from his seat at the table.

A cup of tea was perched in his hand as well as a notepad and pen.

"Eight hours ago," Yugi said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Atemu laughed and captured Yugi in a hug before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Yami could tell that Yugi and Atemu were very close judging from the way they talked to each other and the way they showed each other brotherly affection.

"Eight hours ago?" Dark hummed. "Does that mean you saw me shav-"

"Hey Magician, guess what?" Yugi interrupted.

"What?"

"Avada Kadabra!" Yugi shouted.

"Hey Yugi, guess what?" Atemu grinned.

"What?"

"You said the spell wrong! It's Avada Kedavra!" Atemu laughed as he slapped Yugi on the shoulder.

Yami laughed as well, thinking Yugi looked adorable when he was blushing. Everyone soon joined in on the laughter and started shouting spells at each before the kitchen timer went off.

"Dinner is served!" Dark yelled as he grabbed the chicken out of the oven.

"Me and Yami are gonna go eat up in my room, okay?" Yugi said as he handed Yami a plate to put food on.

"Don't spill anything," Mahado said sternly.

"Don't waste any food," Dark muttered under his breath.

"And leave the door open!" Atemu put in with a cheeky smile. "Wah wah!"

Yugi groaned in response and made sure Yami had a good filling of food on his plate before taking him upstairs to his room. He noticed Yami looking at the pictures on the walls and curiously peeking into any of the rooms.

"Everything is so clean!" Yami said in awe.

Yugi laughed as he nudged his door open with his hip.

"I know right?" he took a second to flip on the light switch. "Mahado hates it when things get messy so the house always has to be clean."

Yami nodded in understanding as he looked around Yugi's room. It had a bed in the corner with a blue comforter, a wooden desk against the wall with a computer on it, a shelf that held Yugi's trophies and medals for his track and swimming, and a dresser for his clothes. On his walls were posters with dive or track related quotes on them. He also had pictures of him and his brothers on top of his dresser.

"Let's get scheming!" Yugi announced as he sat himself on the corner of his bed and began to eat his chicken.

Yami soon followed and sat on the other side of the bed.

"So I guess Ryou and Bakura will work out. They sound pretty opposite, but they have some matching qualities as well. And they both take karate." Yugi pointed out.

Yami nodded in agreement. "So how should we go about this? Tell them things about each other?" he asked.

Yugi put his chicken down and thought as he stared at his bed.

"First we should probably see if they have any attraction for each other. Well I mean, I believe Ryou has a crush on Bakura, but we don't know what Bakura thinks of Ryou." Yugi pointed out.

"Alright so we figure out Bakura's opinion and then what?" Yami blinked. "If things go well we try to push them towards each other?"

"We could always tell Ryou that Bakura likes him and we could tell Bakura that Ryou likes him."

Yami shook his head. "But then neither of them would make a move. They would be waiting for the other person to come to them."

"That's true…" Yugi sighed. "What if you and me hung out all during school? Ryou is always with me and if Bakura is always with you than they'll have to be with each other!"

Yami enjoyed Yugi's plan very much. He got to get his friend a boyfriend and he got to spend a hell of a lot of time with Yugi as well! It was like killing two birds with one stone!

"I love how you think…" Yami said almost dreamily, not really aware that he was talking out loud.

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Er, thanks…I guess."

"So during break, lunch, and in anything else in between we'll meet up somewhere with both Ryou and Bakura," Yami said, making sure he got the plans right.

"Yeah, I just hope they get along. Ryou's kind of shy at first, so if he runs away make sure Bakura doesn't take it offensively."

Yami rolled his eyes playfully. "Right…because when someone runs away from you… it's a good thing."

Yugi laughed and shook his head. "Well now that we have that figured out, want to play some video games?"

Yami smirked. "You're on, Little One."

* * *

><p>AN - Getting Ryou and Bakura together is now in commence! And Yami also got to experience more of Yugi's brothers just being brothers! Ja ne, hope you liked! And thanks for all the reviews everyone! They are much appreciated!


	9. First Impressions

A/N - OMG in the last chapter I totally forgot to write about Yugi's eye! I was supposed to write out his brothers reactions to seeing him, but I forgot! *beats head with pan* Man I'm stupid. Sorry about that guys! (Just pretend Atemu, Mahado, and Dark all had looks of murderous intent on their faces.)

* * *

><p>"Are you ladies even sweating yet?" Coach Kujen shouted through a cone to the whole track team.<p>

Yugi and a guy named Souta shared a look as they pushed their legs to move faster. Souta tried to say something, but it only came out in wispy mumbles due to his lack of breath. Yugi focused on the distance ahead of him and tried to remember how to breathe properly as his bruised eye stung from the movement exerted around it.

He tried to ignore how tired his muscles were, how he could barely breathe, and the pain in his eye as he made the final lap around the track. Him and Souta were neck and neck. Both of their jerseys were flapping in the wind as they pushed themselves to beat their times.

"Run! Run! You only have ten seconds to beat your records!" Coach Kujen barked.

"Five! Four…"

Yugi could see the thick vibrant white mark that showed the end of the track. He was desperate to reach it as he used the last of his energy to push ahead.

"Oh hell!" Yugi heard Coach Kujen shout in an almost worried kind of way.

He raised his head to see what was wrong, but didn't get the chance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Souta's leg have a strange spasm. Yugi's good eye widened in horror when he felt Souta's hands come in contact with his back. They both went down, tumbling across the hard gravel. Yugi made contact first and took most of the blow as he and Souta scraped their knee's, palms, elbows, and chins.

Yugi couldn't comprehend what was going on anymore. His head spun in circles as his stomach lurched unpleasantly. He pushed himself up onto his bloodied knee's and elbows and began to dry heave. The heat, exhaustion, and pain drove his body into the same small spasms as Souta's leg.

"God, someone go get the nurse!" Kujen shouted as he bent down next to Yugi and Souta.

Souta was throwing up in the grass, his arms shaking violently and his eyes twitching.

Yugi felt Coach Kujen rub his back with one hand while the other hand grabbed his wrist.

"Mutou we need to check your blood pressure," he muttered.

Yugi didn't answer. He was finished dry heaving, yet it left him exhausted and panting heavily.

He hoped the nurse came real soon.

* * *

><p>Yami raced down to the infirmary as soon as he had overheard two girls talking about Yugi going down at track practice. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Did Yugi faint? Fall? Either way, he was worried and wanted to see how he was immediately.<p>

He skidded to a stop once he reached the door that led to the nurse's. He quickly ran a hand through his hair before knocking on the door.

"Yami," a voice from behind him said.

Yami turned in surprise to see Yugi's dive coach, Coach Mazaki. He almost didn't recognize her because she wasn't in her usual swim garb.

"You looking for Yugi?" she asked with a knowing look in her blue eyes.

Yami nodded silently, wondering how she knew.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Yami asked as he began to walk down the hallway beside her.

"From what I heard, him and some other guy had a collision of sorts. That track coach of theirs has them running too much. Yugi and the other boy both had some strange spasms." she shook her head in sympathy.

Spasms? Yami wondered curiously. He hoped they weren't anything too serious.

* * *

><p>After wandering a few halls and going down some stairs, Yami and coach Mazaki came to the lounge, which was basically just a room with couches and chairs. On one of the couches laid Yugi. On another couch laid the other boy.<p>

Yugi wore only his track shorts as the nurse looked him over. She placed a wet wash cloth on his forehead and kept tipping water into his mouth. Yami noticed all of the white bandages that covered Yugi's hands and knees. There was also a band aid on his chin.

He pushed his way through a small crowd of people and noticed Ryou standing near the head of the couch. Worry was evident in his facial expression as he wrung his hands together. A few girls were trying to comfort him, but he simply waved them off or ignored them.

Yami came up behind him and uncertainly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

Ryou blinked a few times before staring up into Yami's eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Yami's hand on his shoulder. It was then that Yami realized, Ryou didn't even really know who he was. Yami, of course, knew about Ryou since Yugi and he had talked about him and Bakura, but all Ryou knew was Yami's face. He didn't even know that Yugi and Yami were actually kind of friends.

"Hey, all of you go back to class!" coach Mazaki yelled. "I'll hand out a detention to anyone that refuses."

The small crowd that had gathered immediately dispersed. Yami made his way to leave, not wanting a detention, yet wanting to be with Yugi.

"Hey Yami, stick around for a bit, we might need your help," Mazaki said.

Yami blinked in surprise and watched as Ryou gave him a strange look before he disappeared with the other students.

"Just let them cool off for a bit and I'm sure they'll be fine," the nurse suddenly declared. "The heat just got to them it seems."

Coach Kujen and Mazaki both nodded and watched as the nurse packed up their things.

"Yugi," Mazaki mumbled to get his attention. "Would you like to go home or try and go back to class?"

Yugi wearily looked up through his fringe, which Yami found adorable, and looked over at Yami. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Yugi turned his attention back to Mazaki.

"I'll just stay here."

Mazaki sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright." she looked at Yami. "Would you mind escorting Yugi to his next class?"

Yami smiled. "Sure, no problem."

Mazaki smiled back and stood. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Yugi grab a hold of her wrist.

"Happy Birthday Mazaki Sensei," he grinned.

Mazaki ruffled his hair. "Only you Yugi. Only you…" she mumbled before walking away.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day when Yugi and Yami were walking together that Ryou approached them. He kept shifting his eyes to Yami curiously as he gave Yugi a hug.<p>

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, if not a little sore," Yugi shrugged. "Oh Ryou, you know Yami, right? Yami, Ryou. Ryou, Yami." Yugi secretly winked at Yami.

Yami smiled and stretched out his hand which Ryou hesitantly took.

"Hey, Yugi's told me a lot about you," Yami grinned as Yugi shot him a glare.

Ryou seemed a little flustered by this. "Oh, really?" he gave Yugi a confused look. "I wish I could say the same for you."

Yami just continued to grin, not really sure how to respond to that. After all him and Yugi had been off on their own for the past few days. It didn't seem like Yugi was even around Ryou for those days. Yami suddenly wondered if Ryou could possibly be mad at him for taking his best friends attention.

"Hey Ryou, Yami was just about to introduce me to some of his friends. Why don't you come with us?" Yugi said while giving Yami a look.

Yami caught on. "Yeah, come on Ryou, I think they would like you."

Ryou blinked for a few seconds before giving a slight nod. "Oh, um, okay. Sure why not."

* * *

><p>Yami found Bakura, Marik, and Seto sitting on some large stones in the court yard. They seemed to just be enjoying the sun.<p>

"Oi!" he shouted to gain their attention.

All of them except for Seto looked up. He was too busy looking at his laptop.

Yugi, slowly limping, made his way down the hill after Yami and Ryou. He looked over the people that the school had dubbed as 'the bad boys.'

"Guys, I want you to meet Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura."

Marik immediately lifted his head from the slanted position he had it in.

"Pretty boys?" he mumbled as he looked both Yugi and Ryou over carefully.

Seto suddenly looked up and stared at Yugi with his cold blue eyes.

"Yugi Mutou, star of the track team, one of the best divers on the dive team, lives with his three brothers, one of which has a case of Tourette's, the other two brothers are adopted. Your dad is in jail and your mother is deceased."

"What the fuck!" Yugi exclaimed, totally taken off guard. "How did you know all of that!"

He then turned to look at Yami with wide eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Yami said defensively. "I swear! I didn't even know Atemu had Tourette's!"

Yugi scratched his chin. "You didn't?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I just thought he got hiccups a lot or something. It never bothered me so I never asked."

Yugi turned back to Seto. "I want to know how you know that! My dad's police records are not on the web! Neither is my brothers health records or my other brothers adoption papers!"

Seto never let his gaze waver. "I know many things. For example," he looked at Ryou.

"Ryou Bakura, a player on the golf team who has almost achieved his black belt in karate. Your mother and sister are deceased and your father is an archeologist. You live by yourself in a bad neighborhood."

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled. "That stuff is personal! Who gives you the right to know that information and blurt it out as if it were nothing!"

Yami himself, was rather shocked that Seto had figured all of that out. The first time he had met him, Seto had named off things about him as well. How he knew about everyone's backgrounds was a mystery.

"I know many things about everyone at this school. It's not just you two." Seto replied nonchalantly.

Yugi continued to glare at Seto while Ryou seemed to be frozen. Bakura had been staring at him ever since he showed up and it was kind of freaking him out.

"Awkward." Marik sang before placing his head back down.

Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

><p>AN - Alright so you could say that Yugi really doesn't like Seto all that much now. I mean how creepy would that be if someone just started blurting out your hobbies and personal background? Yugi has every right to be pissed XD


	10. A Sounds Like M

Yami silently glared holes in Marik's head as his friend continued to stroke Yugi's hair as if he was a cat. Yugi sat stiff as a board with a put off look on his face. Whether it was from Marik petting him or from what Seto had said earlier, he couldn't be sure.

"Your hair is **so** soft!" Marik said as he grinned teasingly at Yami.

Marik knew that Yami had a crush on Yugi. He was simply taunting him just for the heck of it.

"It's no wonder why people like you," Marik purred. "Pretty face, small ass, feisty temper…" he listed.

Yugi quickly scrambled away from Marik and retook his spot beside Yami. A small blush could be seen on his face, but it was obvious he was trying to fight it down.

"Does anyone know where Ryou and Bakura went off to?" Yugi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bakura's trying to get in his pants," Seto answered without looking up from his laptop.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at Yami who shrugged. Yami leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"He's messing with you."

Yugi glared at Seto who didn't even acknowledge him.

"The two white heads are doing karate in the grass over there," Marik pointed off in the distance.

Both Yugi and Yami turned their heads and sure enough, their friends were doing karate. It seemed as though Bakura was helping Ryou achieve something.

Yami and Yugi continued to watch them as they discreetly fist bumped each other.

* * *

><p>"Yugi," Mahado glared. "You better not be getting off of that couch."<p>

Yugi sighed in exasperation. Ever since his brothers had gotten a call from school about the track situation, they had gone into mother hen mode. Mahado made him lay on the couch to rest while Dark would bring him food and drinks. Atemu would sit with Yugi and watch TV with him to keep him company. It was nice and everything, but it did get annoying after awhile.

"I'm not! I'm just repositioning my leg," Yugi assured.

"I don't believe you…" Mahado muttered.

Yugi threw his hands up in exasperation as he turned to Atemu to give him the 'can you believe him!' look. Atemu simply smiled and ruffled his hair.

Yugi turned his attention back to the TV. He was watching one of the Pokemon movies with Mewtwo.

"Say…" Yugi said as he turned the volume up. "Doesn't Mewtwo sound like Atemu?"

Both of his brothers blinked. "What, you have got to be…" Mahado stopped as he listened to the pokemon speak. "Whoa crap, he does!"

Yugi grinned as he nudged Atemu in the ribs with his elbow. "Don't worry bro, we won't tell anyone that you're a psychic creature created by scientists."

Atemu glared playfully, grabbed the back of Yugi's neck, and pushed his head into the couch.

Mahado gasped. "Stop! He's ill!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not…"

"Ill!"

* * *

><p>"Is he asleep?" Dark asked from his spot at the end of the couch.<p>

Atemu looked down at Yugi's face, which was in his lap, and poked his cheek. Yugi didn't stir, he only cuddled closer to Atemu and sighed in his sleep.

Atemu's neck jerked a few times. "Yeah, he's out. Why?"

"I was just going to tell him that Ryou called."

"Oh, okay. Hm… I feel like Ryou hasn't been over in awhile," Atemu said while subconsciously playing with a strand of Yugi's hair.

"I miss him!" Dark smiled.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You just like him coming around because he always compliments you on your cooking and baking."

"What can I say?" Dark said before bending down to place a kiss on Yugi's forehead. "He has good taste."

* * *

><p>AN - I was literally falling asleep while writing this! Anyways, I was watching some old Pokemon videos today and I remembered that Dan Green voices both Mewtwo and Atemu. So I was like "What the hell" and decided to add it in the story.


	11. Keeyah!

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Mahado asked as soon as Yugi stepped out of the bathroom.

Yugi had his hand on his heart and used his other one to hold the towel around his waist. Mahado had literally popped out of no where and scared him to death.

"It's not so much as wanting to go to school," Yugi grinned. "It's needing to go."

"I know, but still," Mahado pouted. "Let me feel your forehead!"

Yugi leaned away from his brothers hand and started walking backwards towards his room.

"I don't have a fever!" he protested.

A huffy look crossed Mahado's face as he glared at Yugi. The smaller of the two stood frozen, trying not to give in. He only lasted a few seconds before Mahado's expression started to creep him out. He sighed in reluctance and stepped forward.

Mahado smiled and placed his forehead against Yugi's.

"This is so strange…" Yugi muttered.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm naked for one…" Yugi said as he looked down at his bare chest.

Mahado bristled for a second before he swiftly turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me! I would have let you get dressed first!"

Yugi threw his arm up in exasperation. "I thought it was pretty obvious! Me, only in a towel, coming out of the bathroom!"

Yugi shook his head back in forth in disbelief as Mahado made his way down the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Yami! Hey! Yami!" Yugi yelled as he stumbled out of his car, accidentally hitting his head on the side of the door as he did.<p>

He hissed and rubbed the back of his head while jogging to catch up with the other teen.

Yami didn't seem to hear him as he kept walking. He had gotten little to no sleep last night from staying up and playing video games late into the night. He was practically falling asleep while walking.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled as he saw a motorcycle approaching. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET RUN OVER BAKA!" he started to run as if he was doing a lap around the track, despite the coiling feeling in his calve muscles.

Running at full speed, he collided into Yami's backside, making sure to throw all of his weight into him to ensure that they would be out of the street. They both tumbled into the grass, just barely getting out of the way from the speeding vehicle.

Yugi lay on his back in the grass, panting, and trying to make his head stop spinning. He looked over to Yami who looked dazed in his sprawled out position.

"Are…you…suicidal…or…something?" Yugi gasped with a small glare as he waited for Yami to make eye contact with him.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami stared in confusion at the smaller teen. "What happened?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You almost turned into road kill, that's what happened!"

Yami, now more awake, crawled over to Yugi and helped him stand up.

"I mean really, what the hell! I was calling your name and you didn't even see the motorcycle coming!" Yugi said angrily.

Yami frowned as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was the second time that Yugi had saved him. How was he ever supposed to win over Yugi's affections when Yugi probably thought of him as some retard who didn't have any common sense.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" Yami said sincerely as he helped Yugi gather his backpack and sports bag.

Yugi stood with his arms crossed. "You scared me! I thought you were going to get run over!"

Yami's eyes widened as he saw the deep concern on Yugi's face. He looked terribly shaken up as he slowly rubbed his arms. Wanting to comfort the smaller teen, Yami hesitantly put his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Gomen Yugi…It's my fault for not paying attention," he said softly. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way."

Yugi nodded slowly.

"What's got you so distracted anyways?"

Yami chuckled. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Yugi punched his arm.

* * *

><p>"Ryou, come with me!" Yugi called from across the hallway.<p>

Ryou quirked his eyebrow, but walked to his best friend anyways. He had noticed that ever since Yugi had started hanging around Yami, he always acted as if he was trying to hide something. There was also the concern of Yugi getting hurt a lot recently.

"Where we going?" Ryou asked as he adjusted the strap of his backpack.

"Courtyard," Yugi chirped hapilly. "Say, can I ride on your back?"

"Why?" Ryou laughed at Yugi's childish personality.

"Cause my feet hurt," Yugi pouted cutely.

Ryou grinned and bent down so that Yugi could get onto his back. Once his friend was secured on his backside, he began walking again, ignoring all of the looks they received from other students.

"Guess what?" Ryou said as he turned down a hallway.

He felt Yugi playing with his hair. "What?"

"I get my black belt next weekend."

Yugi grasped his shoulders. "What! No way! Congrats Ry!"

Ryou smiled proudly to himself, happy that Yugi was excited for him. He always thought of Yugi as his greatest supporter since his dad wasn't around to do the praising.

"Thanks!" he turned his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you could come to the ceremony." he bit his lip nervously. "You see… the parents are all supposed to come and watch. It's like a graduation ceremony you know? And since my dad isn't here at the moment…I-I was wondering if you would go with me…?"

Ryou didn't even have time to worry about Yugi's response. The answer was immediate.

"Of course I will Ryou!" Yugi hugged him around his neck. "I can't wait! And now if people are showing off their friends I can be like, 'ha, my friends a black belt in karate! Is yours? Yeah, didn't think so!'"

Ryou burst out laughing at the comment and bounced Yugi on his back, to reposition him higher.

"Do I need to wear a suit or something?" he asked.

Ryou hummed in thought. "No, probably just jeans and a nice shirt will do."

"Okay. And don't you eat anything before! To celebrate were going out to eat somewhere!"

"When did you decide this?" Ryou asked with a smirk.

"Just now!"

* * *

><p>Once Ryou had carried Yugi to the courtyard he looked around to see that only two other people were present. One of them was Yami. The other was Bakura.<p>

"Hey Yami!" Yugi called as he waved.

Ryou watched as Yami's face immediately lit up. He silently wondered if Yugi knew that Yami had an obvious crush on him. Probably not, since Yugi was pretty oblivious with everything that had to do with himself, yet when it came to other people he could hit the nail on the head.

"Hey Yugi," Yami nodded to them both. "Ryou."

Ryou slowly let Yugi slide off his back.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked, making sure to make eye contact with both Yami and Bakura.

Bakura growled. "Sitting."

"So I see," Yugi responded cheekily. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Bakura only glared, which Yugi took as a silent 'I don't give a fuck.'

Yugi sat down with Ryou on the floor by Bakura's feet while Yami moved to sit next to Yugi.

"Hey Bakura, did you know that Ryou is getting his black belt this weekend?" Yugi said, trying to start a conversation.

Yami raised his eyebrows while Bakura simply looked mildly surprised.

"I suppose we'll face off in the dojo sometime soon then," Bakura said to Ryou who blushed.

"O-oh yeah…"

"You two were fighting yesterday, weren't you?" Yami asked. "Who won?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor. "Er, well, it was kind of a tie."

Bakura made no comment.

"That's good," Yugi smiled. "You can handle another black belt so you must be really good."

Ryou, flattered, yet flustered by his friends words, chuckled embarrassedly.

"I suppose so…"

"What do you think about Ryou, Bakura? Is he good or what?" Yugi grinned.

He sent Yami a quick look. Yami gave a slight nod and stared up at Bakura expectantly.

"I think I need a drink…" Bakura grunted before standing.

He walked away before anyone could say anything else.

"Well that was rude…" Yugi muttered to himself.

Ryou silently agreed.

* * *

><p>AN - Looks like Bakura is not making very good impressions. And wow, Yugi saved Yami's ass again. Don't worry, Yami will get his own heroic moment later on. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you like the story!


	12. Plan Underway!

"Yami," Yugi shouted as he pulled himself out of the pool, hurrying to catch up to Yami's retreating form.

Yami turned around and smiled at Yugi, watching as he pulled his swim cap off before giving his head a few good shakes.

"Hey, you heading on home?" he asked once the smaller male was in zone of hearing him.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah in a bit," he shivered as the cold air attacked his wet form. "Listen I was wondering if maybe we could meet up at a restaurant with Ryou and Bakura. You and Bakura can already be sitting at a table and then me and Ryou will come in."

"And I'll ask you guys if you want to sit down with us," Yami said, catching on.

"Right," Yugi smiled.

"Sounds good to me. When and where?"

Yugi hummed in thought for a second before he gasped in excitement. "We can go to the restaurant my friend works at! That way he can be the one to take us to our seats. He can make sure that we pass by you and Bakura's table."

"Which friend?"

"Jou Katsuya. He works at that fancy place called Shaeffer's."

Yami's eyes widened in shock. For one thing, Shaeffer's was a restaurant that Seto loved to eat at. For another thing, Shaeffer's was fancy, not to mention expensive. It was one of those places you would go to wearing slacks and nice shoes.

"Well, don't you think that's a little…high class?" Yami asked hesitantly.

"Don't sweat it, Jou will give us a discount," Yugi waved off all concerns.

"How am I supposed to casually ask Bakura to come to a restaurant like that, though?" Yami asked as he thought of Bakura's reaction when he told him where he was taking him to eat.

"Uh… just say that you got a lot of cash and want to spend it."

Yami rolled his eyes. Bakura would never believe that.

"That won't work on him. He'd know better," Yami sighed.

Yugi groaned as he reached for a towel and started wiping himself down with it.

"Alright, guess we'll have to go somewhere else then," Yugi blinked in thought. "Anything come to mind?"

"How about that Mexican place next to the bowling alley?" Yami suggested.

Yugi was silent for awhile, trying to remember if Ryou even liked Mexican.

"It's better than nothing," Yugi shrugged. "Okay so we'll go there. You and Bakura get there at eleven fifty-five and me and Ryou will come a few minutes later."

"Tomorrow?" Yami clarified.

"Yeah. And if for some reason Bakura or Ryou can't come than just send a text and we'll reschedule."

"I don't have your number…" Yami mumbled.

Yugi smiled and pulled his cell phone out of his bag. He navigated to the 'new contact' section before handing it to Yami. Yami handed his own cell to Yugi for him to put his number in.

While Yami was typing in his information, Yugi was trying to figure out how the hell to work Yami's phone. He made it to the contacts and panicked when he accidentally pressed 'call Seto Kaiba.'

He looked for the red upside down phone button, but there wasn't one. Yugi could heard the phone ringing. He looked up to Yami who was playing around with the different call and message ring tones.

Yugi felt his heart skip when the phone picked up on the other line.

"This is Yugi, isn't it?" Seto's voice asked.

Yugi stared at the phone with his mouth open before quickly pressing any random buttons he could see. He sighed in relief when the screen said 'call ended.'

How the hell did Seto know it was him? He was still as creepy as ever, it seemed.

* * *

><p>AN - haha I couldn't resist putting that last part in with the phone! I hate it when people hand me their phones and tell me to put my number in. Like, how the hell do I use their fancy touch screens! My cell phone is one of those slider keyboard kind that you have to manually do everything yourself! It's hard! Oh and thank you everyone for all of your lovely reviews! I love reading all of your opinions and comments!


	13. No Se Senor!

A/N - I always forget to tell you guys this in my stories, but if you ever have any questions to ask me, feel free to write your question in a review or send me a message. I suppose you can ask anything really. You could probably even ask me something personal like: what shampoo do you use. Although I have no idea why you would want to know such a thing… anyways, on with the story! p.s - fanfiction legitly just asked me if I was human... haha wtf!

* * *

><p>Yugi had smiled earlier in the morning when he got the message from Yami that Bakura had agreed to go to lunch with him. It was now a few minutes before Yugi and Ryou were supposed to show up at the restaurant, and Yugi was just hoping everything would work out.<p>

He was currently on Ryou's back, hugging his friend loosely around the neck so that he wouldn't fall off. He had to admit, even though Ryou didn't look it, he was actually quite strong.

"Yugi, people are staring at us…" Ryou murmured quietly.

Yugi laughed as he rubbed his cheek against Ryou's head. "They're just jealous."

Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi's carefree answer and continued walking down the sidewalk, stopping to hike Yugi up every now and then.

After a few more minutes of walking, Yugi started to tap Ryou's ribs excitedly as he pointed to the right. "There! Full speed ahead!"

Ryou blew his hair out of his face and slowly walked until they were at the restaurant doors. He stopped ad waited for Yugi to slide off, but was slightly irked when his friend made no move to do such thing.

"Yugi, they're going to kick us out…" Ryou said as he looked through the doors, noticing some of the waiters giving them strange looks.

"If they do than they are losing the best customers that ever walked through their doors!" Yugi huffed.

If Ryou's arms weren't busy holding Yugi up than he would have smacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Fine, but if they start yelling at us in Spanish, you're the one who's gonna be apologizing." Ryou declared before going inside.

The smell of salsa invaded their noses as they went to the front counter. Behind it was a slim Mexican man in a button up black shirt and black pants. He had menu's under his arms, already waiting to lead them to their table.

"Hola Senor," Yugi greeted. "Table for two, por favor."

The waiter gave him a strange look, muttered 'follow me,' and began walking past other tables.

Ryou followed while Yugi started to look around for Yami and Bakura. He spotted them against the far wall of the restaurant, looking over their menu's. Yami would glance at his watch every few seconds, and Bakura just had a confused look as he read words.

"Look Ryou!" Yugi said with feigned surprise. "It's Yami and Bakura!"

Ryou looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on the two teenagers at the back of the restaurant. He felt his heart skip a bit when he saw Bakura. Oh Ra.

"Perdon Senor!" Yugi said as he leaned over Ryou to tap on the server's shoulder.

The server, with a look of irritation, turned his head around.

"Our amigo's are over at that booth over there. Do you think we could sit with them?"

Ryou rolled his eyes as Yugi added a few Spanish words to each of his sentences. Really, sometimes his friend could be a showoff.

"Si…" the waiter mumbled as he stepped aside so that Ryou could walk past.

Ryou felt that he really hated Yugi at that moment. Why did have to be friends with Yami? Why were they going to have to awkwardly sit with Yami and Bakura? Por que!

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he waved excitedly.

Yami's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw Yugi…on Ryou's back. Bakura slowly lifted his own head at the sound of his friends name. He groaned when saw Yugi and Ryou. And really? Did Yugi have to be on Ryou's back?

"Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be here!" Yami lied. "Why don't you guys sit with us!"

Bakura was about to tell Yami to shut the fuck up, but was stopped by the sound of Yugi's voice.

"Well, if you insist!" Yugi smiled.

"Why are you always carrying him around like that?" Bakura growled as he motioned to Yugi.

Ryou was about to answer, but froze when Yugi leaned down to whisper in his ear. Yami and Bakura raised their eyebrows as they watched Ryou's face go beat red.

Once Yugi had slid off of Ryou's back he gave him a seductive wink before scooting into the booth next to Yami, leaving Ryou to sit next to Bakura.

"When did you two start hanging out anyways?" Bakura asked bluntly as he kept a skeptical eye on both Yugi and Yami.

Ryou, interested as well, tried to listen while looking over the menu.

"Well," Yugi drawled, a little taken off guard by the question. "We're both on the dive team. And we were taking showers," he lied. "And I ran out of shampoo… and Yami was the only one left in the locker room, so I asked to borrow some of his."

Yami wondered where Yugi was going with this.

"And then you two fucked…?" Bakura smirked.

"Yes! No, wait, what?" Yugi blurted in shock. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that!"

"You two seem rather close…" Bakura observed.

Yugi blushed while Yami shifted his hands around nervously in his lap. Ryou felt pity for both of them.

"It's just Yugi," Ryou said. "He's like that with everyone."

He noticed the small look of relief cross over Yami's face, happy that he had helped him with the situation.

Yugi, confused by how the conversation had ended up on him and Yami, smiled in relief when a waiter stopped at their table. They ordered drinks for themselves, and then told the waiter their order as well.

"It'll be out in a few minutes," he said briskly before walking away.

"So Ryou," Yami said. "Yugi's told me that you like gory movies. You gonna go see that new one that just came out?"

Ryou blinked in surprise before sending Yugi an accusing glare. He wondered what else his best friend had spilled to Yami.

"Oh, um, actually I usually wait until movies come out on DVD before seeing them," Ryou shrugged.

"Why?" Bakura snorted.

"Cause he likes to act out some of the scenes while watching it," Yugi said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryou blushed crimson. "Shut up Yugi, I do not!" he grabbed one of the chips from the basket and threw it at his friends face.

Yugi tried to catch it in his mouth, but frowned when it hit him on the nose.

"Hn… interesting." Bakura murmured lowly as he now fixed his gaze on Ryou.

"What else do you do when your by yourself?" Bakura asked in a rather husky tone.

"I-I…um… I don't know…what else do I do Yugi?" Ryou asked in a small voice, turning to his friend for help.

Yugi was nibbling on a chip as he watched the rather humorous scene of Ryou getting completely flustered.

"You cook delicious food, give me massages, polish your pocket knife collection…" Yugi listed off on his fingers.

Yami noticed that Bakura looked especially interested by the mention of the pocket knives.

"Train in your little closet dojo, sleep in your boxers, hmm I believe I'm getting carried away…" Yugi grinned.

"What scares me is that you know all of this information," Bakura mumbled half distractedly.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck in an impish way.

* * *

><p>After their food had come and they had eaten with a few strange conversations, Yugi and Yami both excused themselves from the table and went into the bathroom. They decided to leave Bakura and Ryou alone for a few minutes to see if either one of them would initiate something.<p>

"Bakura makes things really awkward, you know that?" Yugi told Yami as he washed his hands under the faucet.

"He's just straight to the point," Yami shrugged.

Yugi nodded, thinking that was a good thing for Ryou. Ryou hated it when people beat around the bush.

"Alright, you ready to go back out there?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and they made their way back into the restaurant. They both froze when they saw that their table was no longer occupied. On the table was the check and next to it was a napkin with writing on it.

Yami deciphered it as Bakura's handwriting.

_Y and Y,_

_Since you two asked both me and Ryou to lunch, you're paying. Suck that losers!_

_-Bakura_ and Ryou

Yugi picked up the check and gasped in shock at the total. Now he understood why Bakura ordered such a huge meal and barely ate half of it. That bastard.

* * *

><p>AN - Haha XD Ahhh that was fun. I do wonder where Bakura took Ryou off to though!

And woo-hoo I now have 100 reviews on this story! Thanks so much guys! All the reviews have really helped me to get motivated to write more chapters!

Reviews for my Spanish?

Translations:

Hola - Hello

Senor- Mr. or Sir

Por favor: please

Por que- why

Perdon- pardon

Amigo- friend

Si- yes

.


	14. Just Hold on Tight

"I can't believe them!" Yugi shouted as he pushed the restaurant door open. "I'm going to kick both their ass's the next time I see them!"

Yami snorted. "Yugi… Bakura is a black belt in karate…and Ryou is getting his black belt next weekend. I don't think you really stand a chance."

Yugi looked like he was about to protest, but changed his mind and kicked a pebble that was on the sidewalk. After just standing there for a few seconds he lifted up his arms.

Yami raised an eyebrow in question.

"Carry me," Yugi grinned.

Yami gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Serious is not my middle name, but yes, I am."

Yami chuckled and bent down a bit so that Yugi could climb on. He felt himself blushing as Yugi grabbed his shoulders and put his legs over the top of his hips. Surprisingly, he was actually pretty light.

He felt Yugi grab his bicep and tried to turn his head around when he heard Yugi gasp.

"Is this **just **from swimming?" Yugi exclaimed in awe as he ran his finger along Yami's muscled arm. "I wish I could get mine like this!"

Yami blushed and grabbed hold of Yugi's legs and began to walk down the sidewalk. But hey, as long as Yugi was impressed, why not brag a little?

"I work out, you know…during the week…sometimes…" Yami said, trying to sound as if it were no big deal.

"I wish I had the time to do that!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Yami couldn't help but grin as he continued to carry his crush in silence. He started to think how lucky he was to have become friends with Yugi in the first place. The smaller teen was a lot of fun to be around and he was just a great person in general. Yami wondered what Yugi thought of him. Was he just friend material to the other or did Yugi see him as possible boyfriend material? Yami couldn't tell. Yugi could be really hard to read sometimes.

Just then a thought occurred to him. He quickly set a startled Yugi back onto the ground and faced him.

"Hey Yugi, I just thought of something," Yami said, making sure to look Yugi in the eye.

"About what?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought that I've been to your house a few times, but you've never been to mine. And…I thought that made you could meet my parents."

Yugi cocked his head to the side cutely. "You mean like right now?"

Yami nodded. "Well, if you want to, I mean."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to meet them and see your house and stuff," Yugi smiled kindly as he nudged Yami to start walking again.

"Cool, let's go."

* * *

><p>Once Yugi and Yami had finally gotten into Yami's neighborhood after walking all the way home since they had no money for bus fare, they picked up their pace so that they could get out of the heat.<p>

"Do you have any pets?" Yugi asked.

"We've got a dog named Anubis," Yami said. "Why? You allergic or something?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, but I've always wanted a pet. Mahado doesn't like them because he thinks they'll wreck the house or something."

"What if you got a hamster?"

"He says they smell."

"Birds?"

Yugi shook his head again. "Too loud."

"Cats?"

"He's afraid they'll shed everywhere."

"Trust me," Yami rolled his eyes. "If you bring home the cutest kitten you can find, I guarantee Mahado will love it. Besides, would he really make you get rid of it if you brought it home?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. I'll try to coax him into the idea or something."

Yami doubted that Yugi would have a hard time convincing Mahado. His brothers would do anything for him, that was easy to see.

"Here we are," Yami announced as soon as they stopped in front of a medium sized house that was made with red bricks and white trimmings.

They walked across the lawn and knocked on the door once they reached the porch. Immediately, the sound of barking and growling could be heard. Yugi looked at Yami nervously as he subconsciously scooted closer to him.

They waited for a few seconds before Yami's mother opened the door. Yugi attempted a smile, but froze when he saw what he guessed was Anubis. The dog was a Doberman pinscher and it did not look friendly. It growled and darted out from behind the screen door.

Yugi gasped and quickly reached behind him and grabbed onto Yami's shirt, leaning back against him in the process.

"Anubis sit!" Yami's mother shouted demandingly.

The dog instantly sat down, although the hairs on it's back was still standing on end. Yami reached forward and rubbed the dogs ears while Yugi stood back in shock.

"I was wondering why he was growling all crazy!" Yami's mom smiled lightly. "I wasn't expecting a guest to show up."

Yugi waited for his heart to slow down before he took a look at Yami's mother. She was a small thin woman with red brown eyes and black hair. She didn't look too young, but she didn't look old either.

"Sorry about that," Yami grinned. "Mom this is Yugi, the guy I told you I was meeting up with earlier."

Yugi smiled politely. "Hi Mrs. Atem, it's nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out to her.

She took his hand in her own and shook it gently. "Yugi… Yugi Mutou…" she repeated as if trying to recall meeting him before. "Oh! I thought you sounded familiar! I've seen you in the paper before!"

Yugi nodded with a smile. It was true after all. He had been mentioned in the paper numerous times for winning his track meets. The only other time he had been in the newspaper was for when his mother died and his whole family had been mentioned in the small article.

"Yes ma'am, I've been in the newspaper a few times."

"That's wonderful!" she smiled. "Why don't you boys come in, you look exhausted from the heat."

She stepped back inside with Anubis to let them pass through. Yami motioned for Yugi to follow him and stepped inside the house. Yugi looked around and absorbed the modern looking furniture and paintings in the first two rooms.

"I have to say Mrs. Atem, if my brother saw how clean your house is than he would be really jealous," Yugi said.

Mrs. Atem laughed. "Is your brother older or younger?" she asked.

"He's older."

"Is he your only sibling?" she asked.

"No," Yugi grinned. "I have three brothers. Two of them are twins that are older than me and my other brother is also older than me."

"Ahh," she hummed. "So you're the baby of the family."

"Yeah, but I don't really mind.",

"You know, I'm the youngest of my siblings too and I've always loved being the youngest. You get away with a lot of things," she winked.

Yugi laughed. "Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>After Yami's mother had asked Yugi a few more questions, Yami took Yugi up to his room.<p>

"So, where's your dad?" Yugi asked as he sat down on Yami's large bed.

"Probably still at work. He shouldn't be home until later."

"Oh, okay," Yugi said as he picked a string off of his pants. "My dad used to come home pretty late when he was still working."

Yami instantly became wary of the topic, not wanting to accidentally upset Yugi.

"Are you still in good relations with him?"

Yugi looked a little shocked by the question, but shrugged it off seconds later.

"Not really…" he droned. "I mean, I haven't visited him in awhile. The last time I saw him he barely even talked to me. I think he's ashamed of what he's done you know?"

Yami didn't know because he didn't know what Yugi's dad had done, but he nodded anyways.

"If you don't mind me asking…how long has he been in jail?"

"I think it's been four years now," Yugi said as he leaned back against the headboard. "I believe he still has another year or two to serve. I'm not really sure, but Mahado knows all the details."

Yami still couldn't see how he talked so easily about his father being jail. The first time he had brought up Yugi's father and mother, Yugi was a little stiff about the conversation. But he guessed that it was a strange topic for him to be talking about since him and Yugi barely knew each other then. But now they were good friends, so maybe Yugi just didn't mind telling someone he trusted.

"You're probably wondering what he did, right?" Yugi asked suddenly, making Yami blink in surprise.

He gave no response, but it was pretty clear that he did want to know what had happened.

"It's kind of a long story…so I'll just summarize it." Yugi said.

"Okay."

"My dad was a guy who lost his temper pretty quickly. Anything that upset him or angered him, he would snap. And so when my mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, he got frustrated a lot. My mom would be going to the hospital for chemo a lot and the bills started rolling in. He had a pretty decent job, but it wasn't anything that could pay for the hospital bills. So he got desperate and started to steal."

"Now neither Atemu or I knew about this until awhile later. When we did find out we told him to stop and that stealing was wrong. We were afraid that he would get caught and then we wouldn't have either of our parents. My dad told us that it was what he had to do, but Atemu and I threatened to tell mom what he was doing if he wouldn't stop."

"And that's when things got really crazy. My dad was so scared that we would tell our mom on him that he started to beat us so that we wouldn't," Yugi turned his gaze to the mattress. "He would do it every time mom went back to the hospital for more chemo."

"Where was Dark and Mahado during all of this?" Yami asked curiously.

"They were at college in Egypt. They knew about mom having cancer, but she told them not to come to Japan unless her condition worsened. So they didn't until she did start to get bad."

"They didn't know what your dad was doing to you and Atemu?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, we couldn't talk to them. My dad wouldn't let us because the long distance call cost a lot of money. So they weren't aware at all. But anyways, my dad was beating us one day and I guess he got carried away because he didn't hear the door open. Well, my moms friend was bringing my mom back home from the hospital that day and they both walked in while it happened. My mom's friend immediately called the police and my mom and dad started yelling at each other."

"My dad started screaming that he was doing it to help her. He let it slip that he had been stealing to pay for her bills. And then it was kind of a blur after that. I remember the police coming and taking my dad away. They had a court meeting and sentenced my dad to jail for his crimes and then shortly after that, my mom died. And he's been locked up ever since."

Yami found he couldn't find anything to say. What do you tell someone who just told you that they had been beaten and their father was a thief and abuser?

"That's…really rough Yugi. I can't imagine that happening to me."

Yugi nodded. "It was really hard for awhile. But we got through it. That's why me and Atemu are so close." he said softly.

Yami smiled gently. "I'm glad that you at least had each other while going through that."

"Me two," Yugi whispered. "More than you could ever know.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm not entirely too happy with this chapter. It just lacks something, but I'm trying to not let it bother me. So the next chapter is going to be quite dramatic. I'm going to try really hard to make one of you cry! Lol that sounds mean, but I want to hit the emotional nerve! So I will try really hard to write the next chapter well. OH and I am amazed at how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I want to thank all of you SO much! You guys are the best!

The thing about Anubis… the way he acted is not how all Doberman's act, I'm sure. I would know because I have a German shepherd and he loves people! But he hates other dogs. Anyways the only real reason I made Anubis was so that I could have that small scene where Yugi clutched onto Yami XD


	15. Watch Your Tongue

Yugi sighed tiredly as he reached for his house keys which were somewhere in his pocket. He really wasn't in the mood. He was tired and cold from just having finished a dive meet. He had come in first place in his division and had some big news to tell his brothers.

With a great deal of effort he finally stuck the keys in the keyhole and unlocked it.

"I'm home…" he called through the house as he dumped his duffle bag by the front door.

"We're in the den!" Dark shouted from the other room.

Yugi threw his keys in the key basket before making his way to the den. He was immediately greeted with the site of Atemu and Dark playing video games while Mahado was reading a book under a lamp.

"Wah!" Atemu's hand twitched, making him almost lose the game.

"Hey Yugi, how did the meet go?" Mahado asked before sticking his bookmark into his book.

Yugi sat down on the corner of the couch. "Good. I got first place."

"I smell a victory dinner!" Dark sang just as his character threw Atemu's character into the lava pit.

Normally, Yugi would have agreed, but he was feeling a tad depressed. None of his brothers had gone to the meet. Mahado had said that he had had to work, Dark said that he had to be at the store for a new shipment of cards, and Atemu had rarely even been out of the house in the last month. He was self conscious about his Tourette's.

"No thanks," Yugi mumbled. "I'm not really that hungry."

All three brothers turned to look at him in disbelief. Yugi was always starving after a track or dive meet.

"Something wrong?" Atemu asked as he paused the game and set his controller down.

Dark did the same with his own controller while Mahado put his book on the side table.

Yugi shrugged slowly, wanting to yell at his brothers, yet trying to refrain himself from doing so. He was sad that he barely had time to spend with his brother's anymore, mad that none of them came to his meet when clearly they were all home doing nothing, and sad again because he was just so confused.

"We made it to state…" Yugi said slowly, watching to see everyone's reactions.

Mahado smiled slightly, his whole expression showing how happy he was. Atemu was grinning with pride, and Dark was holding up his hand, waiting for Yugi to clap it.

"That's awesome Yugi!" Dark said as Yugi lightly tapped his hand.

"That's really great!" Atemu smiled.

"When is the state meet?" Mahado asked curiously.

"In two weeks. I think it's on Tuesday so I get out of school for it," Yugi answered. "Are you guys going to come watch?"

Smiles immediately faltered. Of course, Tuesdays were never good days for any of them. Mahado, being a secretary, could rarely ever get off work for something personal. Dark always went to hospitals on Tuesdays with a few other magicians to perform magic for kids. And Atemu…well, it was hard to get him to go anywhere.

"I'll have to check with my boss to see if I can get off," Mahado said gently.

"Same deal with me. But I bet I can get off." Dark nodded.

All eyes turned to Atemu who was staring at the ground, biting his lip.

"Will you come Atemu? You haven't been to one of my meet's since I was a freshman," Yugi said with his eyes wide, practically pleading.

Atemu's jaw flinched, if it was from his tics or from his own actions, Yug couldn't tell.

"I…I don't think so Yugi…I'm sorry," Atemu whispered uncomfortably.

Yugi felt his lip quiver slightly. It was rare that he cried. But when he did, he cried long and hard.

"Why not?" Yugi suddenly snapped.

Atemu averted his eyes from Yugi's gaze. "I'm not comfortable with being around so many people," he sighed shakily. "I don't want to be a disturbance."

Yugi stood from his position, his eyes now narrowing.

"You're not a disturbance!"

"Yes I am!" Atemu hissed defensively. "Who's going to want me near them for a few hours?"

"They won't even care! It's loud at those meets!" Yugi said, his voice now rising even higher.

"You don't even know Yugi!" Atemu yelled. "If people don't tell me to shut up to my face, than it's pretty obvious what they're thinking from the looks they give me!"

Atemu's neck and arm then jerked a few good times. "Wah-ah-ah-ah, drah ah!" His face flamed in embarrassment and in frustration.

"I know you're self conscious about it Atemu, but are you just going to hide in this house forever? I can guarantee you that there are other people with Tourette's who are out walking around in public places right now!"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Yugi!" Atemu yelled as he stuck his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out Yugi's voice.

"No, I won't! I want you to come to my dive meet, damn it!" Yugi stomped angrily. "Isn't what your family thinks the only thing that matters? I love you for who you are and so do Dark and Mahado! Screw what everyone else thinks! Odds are, you'll never meet them again in your life!"

"Shut the **fuck **up Yugi! You can't talk, you don't know shit about what it's like!" Atemu said, now furiously upset. "I know that you sometimes get embarrassed when we are out in public together! I don't want people at school pointing at you and saying, 'there's the kid with the brother who has the messed up condition!'"

"I don't give a flip about what other people think! I'm not embarrassed by you either! I don't know where the hell you came up with that, but you better think twice because I could never be embarrassed to be called your brother! You're just like everyone else no matter what people say or think! I just want you to come to my dive meet, is that too much to ask!" Yugi yelled, almost in hysterics as a few tears ran down his face.

"You're not even considering how I feel about being around other people!" Atemu said as a single tear fell down his face as well.

"You're not thinking about how I feel about this entire situation! This event is important to me and I just want you to see me!" Yugi cried. "I want you to see me dive in person! Not just by watching me on a video camera! I want you to be cheering me on in the stands, telling the person next to you with pride that I'm your kid brother! I want you to be there to say 'you did great!' just like everyone else's parents and siblings! Do you know how much it sucks to see your other teammates get praised by their families and then I just stand in the corner by myself and watch? Even Yami's mom comes to every single one of his meets! And this state meet is the last one I will ever do! I'll never be doing this again, and I want you to see me!" Yugi said with a tight chest and throat as his shoulders shook from crying.

He watched his brother, his idol, his biggest inspiration, look at the floor with a pained expression. He sat there for a few more seconds before he slowly started to shake his head.

Yugi gasped and tried not to break out into a full sob as his brother made his decision. He clenched his eyes tightly together as he stepped backwards into the other room.

In a burst of anger and hurt Yugi shouted, "I hate you Atemu! I hate you!"

He didn't stay to see his brothers reactions before he dashed towards the front door. Blindly, he undid the lock and opened the door before running outside. His eyes were so blurry from his tears, he couldn't even see his porch steps, and painfully tripped down them.

He hissed in pain as he felt the skin on his knee's get scraped. It stung badly, but Yugi tried to ignore it as he got up and took off down the sidewalk. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his cell phone, calling Ryou once he got to his contacts. He put the phone to his ear and cursed when no one answered.

"Damn Ryou…" Yugi whispered.

He then scanned the rest of his contacts, trying to decide who he should call. He stumbled upon one name in particular and shrugged. They always made him feel better. Slowly he dialed the number and waited for the line to pick up.

It did.

"Hey Yami…" Yugi's wavering voice cracked.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I-…listen, can I just come over? I can't talk right now."

Yami's answer was immediate. "Yeah of course, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thanks…bye." Yugi closed his phone before Yami could even say bye.

He slid his phone back into his pocket, and began to cry harder as he realized what he had just said to his brother.

* * *

><p>AN - Okay…so I don't believe I hit the emotional nerve. I got kind of confused while writing Yugi and Atemu's argument. So… I will try again at writing an emotional scene. Hopefully for a chapter that's actually emotionally sad. I got more of just the disbelief vibe from what I wrote. Oh well. XD

Oh and the reason Yugi and Atemu got so snippy with each other so quickly is because, obviously, Atemu's Tourette's is kind of a sensitive subject.


	16. Catch Your Breath

Yami's eyes widened in surprise when he opened his front door to see a clearly upset Yugi. Confused and wanting to help, Yami gently lead Yugi into his house. He tried to ask Yugi what was wrong, but the smaller teen was too choked up to make a coherent sentence.

"Come on, let's go to my room…" Yami whispered as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and lead him up the staircase.

Yugi made no objections, just simply followed. Yami could feel Yugi's shoulders shaking through their joined arms.

"Do you want me to get you some tea or something?"

Yugi slowly shook his head as he stumbled his way into Yami's bedroom.

"I… n..mph…" Yugi mumbled as he climbed onto Yami's bed and hugged a stray pillow to his chest.

From what Yami had gathered, Yugi was more content by contact. It worked well enough when he was with his brothers, so why wouldn't it work now? Slowly he sat down beside Yugi and tentatively put his arm around the teen's shoulders.

Just as he had thought, Yugi immediately sunk into his one armed embrace. He turned his head and just barely nuzzled the front of Yami's shoulder.

"Just relax…" Yami whispered soothingly. "Take some deep breaths."

After a few seconds Yugi began to do just that. After closing his eyes and breathing in and out in a calm manner, the knot in his throat eased up.

"I-I… screwed up Yami," Yugi said in a croaked voice. "I told h-him I h-h-hated him!"

Yami blinked in confusion, not understanding who Yugi was talking about. Was it possibly Ryou?

"Who did you say that to?" he asked quietly.

Yugi clenched his eyes shut and locked his jaw tightly. "A-Atemu!"

Yami felt his mouth drop open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! Yugi told Atemu that he hated him? Impossible! There was no way! Every time Yami had seen them together they gave each other hugs and were always laughing and smiling together.

"I didn't m-mean too! I was just so mad! I don't hate him, Yami! I don't! I couldn't even if I tried!" Yugi shouted as tears poured down his face.

Yugi tried speaking again, but let out a cough as he choked on his tears. He started sobbing so hard that his entire torso was heaving.

"Shhh…" Yami cooed as he repositioned himself so that he was laying against his headboard with Yugi laying against his chest.

He held one arm around Yugi's chest, while he started to run his other hand through Yugi's hair, in an attempt to soothe him.

"What do I do?" Yugi cried in anguish. "I feel so bad!"

Yami felt his heart pound heavily in his chest, he had never seen anyone so upset before. Yugi was always so happy no matter what. To see someone like him look so distressed was painfully sad.

"I want to take back what I said! I'll take it all back! He doesn't even have to come to the dive meet! I don't care anymore, I just want to take back what I said! What do I do Yami!" Yugi cried out loudly as he grabbed on tightly to the arm wrapped around his chest.

Yami realized that Yugi was in a blind panic. He had to calm him down somehow or else Yugi was going to go somewhere so far in his mind that it would be hard to repair the damage.

Knowing he was going to regret it later, Yami slowly laid Yugi down on his bed before he crawled over him. He looked at Yugi's pain filled expression and gently wiped his tears away with his fingers. He settled himself a little lower, very aware of the confused expression that was starting to appear on Yugi's face.

He put one of his hands on Yugi's cheeks and began to gently rub it with his thumb while he leaned his face closer to Yugi's neck. Once he was close enough he paused above the alabaster skin for a few seconds before he brought his lips to Yugi's neck.

A small gasp of surprise escaped Yugi's mouth as he felt Yami's soft lips kiss down the space beneath his jaw. His mind went blank for a little while as it tried to catch up with the present actions being done to him.

"Shhh," Yami whispered between each kiss.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi practically mouthed as the shock started to wear off.

He loosely grabbed a hold of Yami's shoulders as Yami continued to press kisses to his neck.

"You're so beautiful…" Yami murmured against Yugi's skin.

Yugi's eyes widened even further, wondering if he had just heard Yami right. Did he just call him beautiful…?

"Tu eres muy guapo…" Yugi heard himself say quietly.

He could feel Yami grin against his skin.

* * *

><p>AN - Hm… well it looks like Yami's idea worked. For now. Uh honestly I was not even thinking about writing that scene originally, but someone said they wanted to see more Puzzleshipping so the idea popped into my head shortly after I had Yugi blabber about wanting to take back what he said. Guess you'll just have to figure out how far Yugi and Yami went in the next chapter! Oh and I know I wrote this chapter kind of fast. I don't usually do very intimate scenes between Yugi and Yami so I'm kind of testing the waters.

Translation:

Tu eres muy guapo - You are very handsome

(No I did not use a translator, I actually knew how to say that in Spanish!) Score for speaking Spanish!


	17. Let's Date and Makeout

The next morning was quiet. A little too quiet. Usually Mrs. Atem heard Yami running around upstairs as he tried to get ready and find all of his books for school. But this morning there was no sound of shuffling feet, no yells asking where shoes were, and no sound of water from the shower. Obviously, like any other parent, she was curious as to what her child was doing. Perhaps he simply forgot to set his alarm off.

Sighing in slight annoyance, Mrs. Atem trudged up the stairs to her only son's bedroom and quietly opened the door.

Her heart jumped a little when she saw not only her son asleep on his bed, but his friend Yugi was asleep with him. What really caught her attention though was the position they were in. Yami was laying on his back with his head on his pillow while Yugi was completely laying on Yami, his head resting on Yami's shoulder and his hand curled up under Yami's chin. One of Yami's arms was loosely draped over Yugi's waist while the other arm was underneath Yugi's other hand.

Mrs. Atem was scared that they had done something else other than just sleep in the same bed, but it didn't look like they had. Despite both boys hair being completely unruly, their clothes were still on and only slightly wrinkled. That was a good sign.

Still, she didn't appreciate her son having someone sleep over on a school night.

"Yami," she called out quietly at first as she inched closer to the bed.

Neither of the boys even shifted in the slightest. They looked totally peaceful. While she had the chance, Mrs. Atem looked closer at Yugi's face. She had to admit that he was very pretty looking. Not pretty as in he looked like a girl kind of pretty. But he had such soft gentle features which made him look like an angel of sorts. Briefly Mrs. Atem wondered what Yugi's mother looked like. She must have been very pretty to have had such a child.

"Yami, Yugi…" she shook both of their shoulders gently.

Yami's hand twitched slightly, but otherwise the two sleeping teenagers didn't stir. She was about to shake Yugi again when she noticed the tear stained streaks along his cheeks. Blinking in surprise, she slowly ran her finger over his cheekbones and found that it felt how skins feels after tears are rubbed off of it. Almost sticky.

She then recalled the night before and remembered that she had heard something going on upstairs that sounded like crying. She thought Yami had just been watching a movie though. But it seemed that Yugi was the one in emotional torment.

What to do. What to do.

* * *

><p>It was later in the morning when Yami woke up. He blinked his eyes slowly, trying to get them to adjust to the light. Once he could open his eyes without squinting he looked down to his chest and smiled softly at Yugi's sleeping form.<p>

He remembered that after he had calmed Yugi down the smaller teen had asked him about his actions.

**Flashback**

Once Yami felt that Yugi was no longer freaking out and was breathing slowly again, he stopped his ministrations towards the teens neck and lifted his eyes to meet amethyst ones.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yugi shifted slightly.

"Do you do that to all of your friends?" Yugi asked quietly, his lips quirked a little.

Yami felt his heart beat against his chest faster as he shook his head. "No…just to people I like."

He saw Yugi's eyes widen slightly, and wished he knew what was going through the smaller one's head. Oh Ra he probably just messed everything up!

"You…like me?" Yugi asked slowly.

Yami's mouth felt like it was full of cotton. The only thing he could do was nod.

"Like…more than a friendly way?"

Once again Yami nodded, not trusting his voice.

"For how long?" Yugi asked as he sat up.

He tried to remember the days he spent with Yami to see if he could pick up on Yami flirting with him at all. He couldn't think of any times…

Yami suddenly felt extremely flustered as he turned his face away from Yugi. He fiddled with his hands and shrugged out of a nervous habit.

"A f-few years…" he quietly mumbled.

He felt Yugi grab his shoulders and before he knew it he was staring into Yugi's eyes again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" Yugi demanded with a small smile on his face.

Yami scratched the side of his chin. "Well, I wasn't sure if you were gay. I just figured out you were like last week!"

Yugi shook his head as he laughed. "You didn't notice that I never once dated a girl at our school?"

Yami blushed. "Not really, no."

"Hm," Yugi hummed.

Yami waited a few moments before asking, "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Yugi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yami rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you like me or am I just embarrassing myself?"

Understanding showed on Yugi's face as he gently took Yami's hand into his own.

"I'm kind of not sure," he admitted. "All my emotions are everywhere and I just need time to think, you know?" Yugi squeezed his hand. "Ask me again after we go on a date."

Yugi had never seen Yami smile so bright.

**End flashback**

Yami grinned at the memory he would never forget. He was taking Yugi Mutou on a date! Yugi Mutou! His crush since he was a sophomore! Ra he was already excited and he wasn't even sure when or where they were going.

He continued to lay there for a few seconds, imagining their date like some girl before another thought occurred to him.

Oh shit.

They never called Yugi's brothers to tell them where he was.

* * *

><p>AN - Frig the world! I have a freaking cold! Why? I never get colds in the winter! Only in the summer and in the spring and now I have to go to school and perform a dance and a skit in front of the whole school on Monday. Oh well. Hopefully it wont affect my writing.

Anyways, it seems like a lot of you like it when Yugi speaks Spanish. I'll probably make him speak some more in the next chapter. I suppose Yugi speaking Spanish is rather sexy. XD


	18. Just Came to Say I'm Sorry

Yami glanced at Yugi before he accelerated around a corner. He could tell that Yugi was beyond nervous if the shaking of his hands was any indication. The lack of conversation was also an obvious sign.

"Do you think they called the police?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi looked startled by the question, but simply shook his head after a few seconds.

"That would be a last resort. We're not too fond of cops," Yugi mumbled tiredly before he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Ah," Yami hummed. "Do you want me to stop and get you something to eat before we go there?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm too nervous to eat."

Silence took over again. It made Yami uncomfortable so he began to tap his fingers against the steering wheel.

"You know what just occurred to me…" Yami said.

"Hm?"

"Shake It is our song," he grinned.

Yugi groaned with a smile on his face. "So if we get married than that's the song we're going to dance to."

Both of them burst out laughing as they imagined everyone's facial expressions when they announced that they would be dancing to their song, Shake It.

"Everyone's…" Yami gasped for air. "Is gonna be like 'What the fuck were they doing when this song came on!'"

Yugi laughed even harder, falling low into his seat and holding his stomach as he did.

"That will be the best wedding ever!" Yugi finally managed to say.

Yami grinned. "Okay, so it's agreed that we get married so that we can play that song at our wedding."

Yugi snorted. "Yes. And we'll both wear leather tux's. I can see it now!" he raised his hands and expanded them outwards. "It shall be great!"

They both laughed some more until Yami pulled onto Yugi's street. The smiles evaporated from their faces as they got ready to face what was to come.

* * *

><p>Yami stopped the car in the driveway and pocketed his keys before looking over at Yugi. The smaller teenager was rigid, his eyes wide and the tiniest bit watery. He looked anxious and scared all at the same time.<p>

"You okay?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Yugi's eyes slowly flashed in his direction as he rubbed his hands on the side of his pants. He gave a small nod of affirmation and opened the side of his door. Yami did the same and soon they were heading up to the front porch.

Once they were standing across from the front door, Yugi seemed to freeze. His hand kept twitching as if he was having a mental struggle on deciding whether or not to open the door. Yami, feeling a tad bit antsy himself, helped Yugi out by gently knocking on the door a few times.

They waited for a few seconds, both of them holding their breath's, until they saw figures coming towards them in the small glass window. The door then opened and Yami felt himself being pushed to the side as cheers of joy were exclaimed.

"Yugi!" one of the twins cried as they both hugged him from both sides.

"Where have you been?"

"We were so worried!"

"We called everyone we could think of, but no one knew where you were!"

Yugi clenched his eyes shut in guilt as he wrapped his arms around both his brothers. A lump formed in his throat, making him unable to speak clearly.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Yugi whimpered.

Both Mahado and Dark's expressions softened as they held onto Yugi tighter.

"It's okay…" Mahado cooed. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

Dark nodded in agreement just as more footsteps could be heard. This time all three brothers stiffened as they turned around to face Atemu.

Atemu stood in the doorway, wearing the same clothes he had had from the day before and his hair looked even crazier than Yugi's. The white's of his eyes were completely bloodshot and his face looked red and puffy.

Yugi slowly pulled away from the twins, painfully aware of the guilt that felt heavy on his heart. He stared at Atemu as Atemu stared at him.

Yami and the twins watched in silence as the brothers simply stared at each for what seemed like hours. The tension was broken by a squawking bird.

Yugi let out a choked sob as he practically threw himself into Atemu's chest. He wrapped his arms around his brothers waist and buried his face in the side of his neck. Atemu responded by immediately wrapping his arms around Yugi's back. He pulled him closer to himself and buried his face into Yugi's hair.

"Gomen!" Yugi cried out in anguish. "Gomen Atemu!"

Yami noticed Atemu's shoulders shaking and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Y-Yugi…" he heard Atemu murmur.

"I don't hate you Atemu!" Yugi's voice shuddered. "I couldn't even if I tried!"

Atemu's head jerked sideways. "I know…it's okay…" he said softly.

Yugi suddenly looked up, his large amethyst eyes watery. "Lo siento!"

Atemu nodded slowly as a shaky smile appeared on his face. He rubbed circles on Yugi's back and propped his chin up on the top of Yugi's head. His eyes wandered around until they finally landed on Yami. He stared at Yami for a little while before offering a small smile of gratitude.

Yami gave a curt nod, knowing that Atemu was silently thanking him.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry guys, I did not intend to have this chapter out so late. But I got sick and I have had a ton of schoolwork this week and I'm just stressed. I've also been watching Hetalia and me and my friend have been making plans to cosplay as some of the Hetalia characters. I actually had this chapter written sometime earlier in the week, but I hated how I wrote it so I re-wrote this chapter.

If anyone is wondering about when I'll update my other story: Dare to Love Again, well, it's coming. I'm trying to figure out how serious I want Yugi and Yami to act towards each other so that's why it's taking me a while to get it out.

Translations:

(Spanish) Lo siento - I'm sorry

(Japanese) Gomen- I'm sorry

P.S - I'm sorry for the crappy make-up scene, but I could really find no better way to write it.


	19. No Screwing Up

It was later in the evening when Yami found himself watching Yugi as he slept. The youngest Mutou had his head on Atemu's lap while Atemu combed his fingers through his hair, simply engrossed in the TV.

After the brother's had apologized to each other they had had a long conversation about the dive meet. Atemu agreed to go for Yugi's happiness, but Yugi was telling him that it was okay if he didn't want to attend it. This had caused another argument as they decided what to do. However in the end, Yugi had backed down and it was decided that Atemu would see Yugi dive.

When that was settled Yugi had insisted that Yami stay over since they were both missing school anyways. He had eaten dinner there and had gotten to know Yugi's brothers better. He even played some video games against Atemu and had won a few rounds.

Around seven everyone wanted to just hang out and watch a few movies. Yugi ad fallen asleep during it and the twins went out to go somewhere.

"Hey Atemu…" Yami spoke lowly so as to not wake Yugi.

Atemu's shoulder jerked a few times before he turned his head away from the TV screen. His eyes narrowed in on Yami who was sitting in the recliner.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what time it is? I should probably be getting home," Yami said with a yawn as he arched his back to stretch.

Atemu craned his neck to the side to try and read the time on the small clock that was attached to the wall. Once his eyes adjusted to the frame of it he nodded.

"About eight thirty. You need me to drive you home?" he asked.

Yami shook his head and pushed himself up to his feet.

"No, I'm good. I've got my car here."

Atemu hummed as he shifted his gaze to Yugi's sleeping form.

"You like him don't you?" Atemu suddenly asked, making Yami bristle.

He felt his cheeks get hot. "I-…well…"

Atemu smiled softly and twisted his neck slightly to crack it.

"I kind of guessed you did from the first time I saw you. I don't think I've ever seen someone look at him the way you do," Atemu looked back up.

"O-oh…" Yami cleared his throat. "Are you mad?"

It seemed to be a stupid question as Atemu looked as peaceful as ever. There was no disapproving look or sharp tone. He looked…happy.

"No. I'd only get mad if you upset him. Then I would kick your ass," Atemu said as if he was talking about the weather.

Yami didn't know whether to laugh or to be scared.

"He's my kid brother," Atemu whispered. "And I want him to be happy. You make him happy, so don't go screwing things up." he grinned.

"I won't."

Atemu looked pleased. "See you around then Yami."

Yami sighed in relief as soon as he turned around.

* * *

><p>AN - I tried not to make it sound too cheesy. Some people can really make the over protective brother speech sound kind of sappy and I tried not to do that. Or I tried to keep it as low key as I could manage.

Again I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out. Algebra has been stressing me out because I may have to go to summer school if I can't pass the exam :/

Story wise - I believe this story will be ending soon. If I had to guess I'd say there's probably… five or six chapters left. Could be more though, I'm not sure yet. Once this is done I can focus more on Dare to Love Again.

I have also been getting request to write one-shots with certain Yugi pairings and I will write those eventually. If anyone wants me to write a one-shot with the pairing of Yugi and some other male Yugioh character than just ask.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and my authors note is so long haha XD


	20. No Groping Past Curfew!

Atemu perked his head up at the sound of the front door unlocking, and greeted his two brothers that came inside seconds later. Yugi sent him a small smile as he deposited his sport bag on the floor while Dark tossed his keys into the key bowl by the entrance way.

"Hey Atemu!" Dark bellowed as he slung his arm around Yugi's neck. "Guess who got first place in the track meet!"

Atemu grinned proudly. "That's great Yugi! Where's your trophy at?"

"In my bag, I got tired of lugging it around," he said while making a show of cracking his knuckles. "Hey, is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Mahado put your plate's in the fridge. Just put them in the microwave for a few minutes and they'll be ready."

"Aw man, don't tell me Mahado cooked!" Dark whined as he hurried into the kitchen. "He always puts my utensils in the wrong places!"

Atemu rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen to sit at the table with his brothers. He had to bite his tongue in attempt to stop the irritated groan he wanted to express when his shoulder jerked multiple times.

"Wah, drah, wah, wah!"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Atemu just as the microwave beeped. He took his plate out, grabbed a soda from the fridge, and sat down at the table. He was about to ask Dark to hand him a fork from the drawer when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he hit the answer button without checking to see who was calling him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Yugi, what's up?"_

"Oh, hey Yami." Both Atemu and Dark looked at him at the mention of Yami's name. "I just got back from my track meet."

"_How'd you do?"_

"Got first. El trofeo es muy grande!"

Yami laughed. "_Bueno mi amigo."_

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting a gracious phone call from you, young sir?"

"_A gracious phone call, hm?" _Yami hummed in amusement. _"Well, I was actually wondering if you were free tomorrow night."_

"I can assure you that I am quite free, young sir!"

Atemu kicked him under the table with a grin on his face. Yugi tore the tab off of his soda and flicked it at Atemu's head in retaliation.

"_You're too cute for your own good sometimes, you know that? Anyways, I was wondering… if you would like to, you know, go on a date…with me."_

Yugi blinked his eyes for a second, being taken off guard by the question. A date…with Yami. He was starting to wonder when he was going to ask him out somewhere.

"Yeah, that would be great!" he exclaimed happily. "Where are we gonna go?"

He could have sworn he heard Yami sigh in relief on the other side of the line.

"_I was thinking we could go downtown for a bit, and then we can go to dinner afterwards. So don't worry about getting dressed up all fancy."_

"Sounds like fun. When are you going to get me?"

"_About five thirty. That okay with you?"_

"It's fine with me. See you tomorrow then?"

"_Yeah, see you then_."

"Bye!"

He closed his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He touched his finger to his dinner, and pouted when he realized it would need to go back in the microwave.

"What did Yami want?" Dark asked.

A small blush formed on Yugi's face as he averted his gaze to the table.

"He's…taking me on a date tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, a few hours after school."

"About time," Atemu mumbled to himself.

Dark suddenly thrust his finger into Yugi's face. "You better be home at curfew! Kissing is okay, and maybe a blow job, but sex is out of the question!" he brought his hand to the underside of his chin. "Or maybe just kissing and groping. What do you think Atemu?"

Yugi choked on his drink. "M-Magician!" he cried out in embarrassment.

"Damn you!" Atemu shouted. "I did not need that visual in my head!"

Yugi banged his head against the table. "When did everyone become perverts!"

Mahado stopped in the doorway, confused, at the statement.

* * *

><p>AN - Wow it's been a while since I updated… don't kill me! I just get so lazy during the summer. But I've been planning out the next chapters in my time, so I haven't been completely useless! And I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'll try to write the next chapter within the coming week. If it's been a month and I haven't written the next chapter then I want one of you to message me and yell at me to write it, okay? I give you permission to be an asshole to me if that happens haha.

I also wanted to say that once I complete this story, I will be writing a Naruto story. I'm pretty nervous about writing for another anime, but don't worry, I'll still be writing Yugioh stories along side it.

Translations:

El trofeo es muy grande - the trophy is very large

Bueno mi amigo - Good my friend


	21. Kkkiss Me

School had ended a little less than an hour ago, and Yugi was already unlocking his front door, wanting to get ready for his date with Yami. He was extremely excited and showed it by smiling all day long. At lunch Ryou had prodded at him until he spilled his reason for being so cheery. Malik and Jou, unaware of Yugi being friends with Yami, were shocked to say the least. Malik had fallen off of his chair, and Jou had choked on his mouthful of food. After Ryou had whacked their blonde friend on the back a few times, he congratulated Yugi and muttered something along the lines of, "the guy finally grew some balls."

Jou and Malik had then wanted to know everything that had happened to their friend ever since the baseball incident. With some help from Ryou, Yugi managed to cover them on all that had happened. He even briefly told them about his fight with Atemu.

It was decided that Yugi was to three way call them after his date and tell them how it went, despite the time of day. Malik had then grinned and told him if things were going _really _well then to not bother telling them anything until the next day. He received a good smack across the back of the head from both Yugi and Ryou.

"Yugi muffin is that you?" Atemu called teasingly from the den, where he was, more than likely, playing video games.

"No, I'm a ghost buster," Yugi replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh good!" Atemu played along. "The pudding that I called about earlier, yeah, it's slowly scooting it's way across the kitchen floor. Probably possessed by a pudding demon."

"I'll take care of it immediately! Although it's crucial that you sing the Ghost Busters theme song while I extract the demon," Yugi said, appearing in the doorway of the den.

"When there's something strange, in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?"

Yugi smirked, "The police. I'd hope you would do the same."

"Alright, Mr. party pooper, go get ready for your date," Atemu chuckled while making a shoeing motion with his hand.

"Fine, fine," he turned, ready to head to his room. "Oh, and don't keep Yami at the door scaring him with threats. Just call me down like the good brother you are."

"Bite me."

"No, tu eres muy feo," he snickered.

"…I know what that last word means. You're dead little brother!"

Yugi squealed loudly as he bolted for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He was wearing his favorite pair of black jeans which were tucked into red high tops. For his top he wore a white T shirt that had three light blue horizontal stripes across the middle of it. And to top it off, a simple chain bracelet dangled slightly from his left wrist.<p>

After putting on some cologne and brushing his teeth, he went to his room to grab his cell phone, wallet, and house key, just as the doorbell rang. He mumbled a curse as he hurried down the stairs, not wanting any of his brothers, especially Dark or Atemu, to try and scare Yami off.

When he got to the front door he saw that Atemu was leaning against the doorway, making light conversation with Yami. He waved when Yami flashed him a smile over Atemu's shoulder. Atemu looked around to see Yugi, and moved out of the way.

"You guys have any idea when you're gonna be back?" he asked.

"By curfew!" shouted Dark from behind Yami. It seemed that he had just gotten home from work.

Yugi groaned. "Yeah, by then. Vamonos Yami!" he yelled before grabbing Yami's hand and pulling his date towards his car.

He briefly looked Yami over and noticed he was wearing a casual navy button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows with black jeans for pants. For shoes he had on a pair of black combat boots.

"You were pretty eager to get out of there," Yami chuckled as he got into his side of the car.

"Hey, you're lucky I got us out of there when I did. If only you had heard what they had said to me after I told them you were taking me on a date."

Yami smirked as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I can only imagine."

Yugi hummed in agreement. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Do you like games, Yugi?" Yami asked suddenly.

He blinked for a few seconds. "Yeah, I love them, why?"

"Then just wait and see. I think you'll really like this."

Yugi shrugged but went along with it, trusting Yami and the location he was taking him to. He began to fiddle with Yami's CD's again, and popped one into the player once he found one he liked.

The rest of the car ride was spent with both teens belting out the lyrics, and laughing when they sang particular parts to each other. It wasn't long before they got into town and Yami announced that they were nearing the place. Yugi turned the music off, taking in the buildings around him, trying to see where they were.

A minute or two later they pulled into a parking lot in front of a few buildings. Yugi felt a huge smile forming on his face as he read the sign above the building. Yami had planned for them to play laser tag.

They got out of the car and entered the building. Yugi was excited when he saw all the paint and space like decorations that littered the walls and ran along the staircase. He had only done laser tag a few times and it was at the arcade. But that type of laser tag was cheap, this place was the real deal.

"Basically, at this place, you get to pick a code name for yourself and we go in with a group of people. We can either be enemies or allies, I don't mind either way." Yami explained as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the place. "At the end they give you a card that has your code name on it, and it shows how many times you've been hit, who you hit the most, and a few other things."

"Awesome! This was a great idea Yami!" he smiled at his date.

Yami smiled back and went to the counter to pay for both of them. After they were admitted into the group that was waiting to go in, the guy at the counter asked them what code name they would want.

"I'll take Pharaoh," Yami said without hesitation. No doubt, that was the name he had chosen on his previous visits here.

The man turned his eyes to Yugi, ready to type his name into the computer. Yugi thought for a few seconds before a name came to him.

"Heba."

The man nodded and added the information into the system. Once it was done, Yugi and Yami went to wait in the line with the rest of the people who would be entering with them.

"Say Pharaoh," Yugi nudged him in the side. "You want to be my ally?"

"Why of course, Heba."

As they waited Yami explained how the inside was set out. There was basically a bunch of different levels you could walk on, and a ton of objects inside to hide behind. Neon paint that glowed was scattered all around the place, and there was paw prints on the floor that lead back to the center where they got their laser tag packs and guns.

Yugi was brimming with excitement. After all, who didn't like laser tag?

* * *

><p>Yugi felt his heart race as he heard footsteps above him in the darkness. He and Yami had accidentally gotten separated a little while ago, and Yugi thought they would just act as enemies now. He picked up his pace and ran up a slope to a higher level, laughing loudly when he managed to scare a teenage girl that had just turned the corner. They both shot at each other repeatedly, until the girls pack made a sound that meant she had been the one to take the damage. She ran down the slope Yugi had just come from, while Yugi headed up the stairs.<p>

He jumped when someone from across the room, hiding somewhere on a different level, shot at him. He ducked behind a pillar and scanned the room. Below him he could see a few teen guys run by, each of them looking for someone to shoot.

Yugi perked his head up as he heard someone running towards his hiding place. He waited for the person to run by before jumping out, and shooting at the person in the back. He heard their pack go off, and hurried down a slope to his left before the person could tell where he was. There were a few whispers from some people around him, making him stop his brisk walk for a second as he listened.

"I keep getting hit by Pharaoh! What about you?" a girl asked.

Her friend laughed. "My gun says I've gotten hit by Android like thirty six times!"

They both panted. "Crap, someone's coming! Come on, let's go before they see us!"

Yugi angled his gun to the girls, knowing he wouldn't be able to get one of their packs, but wanting to scare them anyways. He shot at them multiple times, feeling delighted when they laughed and screamed.

Oh yes, this was a thousand times more fun than the arcade laser tag. Yugi would have to remember to bring Jou here, he would like it as well.

"Got you!" Someone suddenly yelled.

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt his pack vibrate, indicating that he had been shot. He looked at his gun and saw that some guy named Spiderman had shot him. Crap, now he couldn't use his gun for a few seconds. It would always freeze after being hit.

Running down another slope to the right, he found himself back on the level ground. He was out in the open now. Across the room he could hear a group of guys laughing as they teamed up and shot against another group who were on the opposite wall. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yugi caught sight of Yami's hair.

Grinning, he followed his date around a few walls, watched Yami shoot a few people, and then hurried on to another level of the building. He quickly went after him, and shot when Yami was close to turning a corner. He watched Yami's pack light up and saw Yami looking at his gun.

Yami turned so suddenly that Yugi barely had time to turn himself around. He heard Yami running towards him, and out of the adrenaline rush he was feeling, Yugi let lose a scream as he ran away. Yami's laughter could be heard, as well as the sound of his gun. Yugi managed to make a sharp turn down a slope just in time. There was a two way split where he was, and Yugi decided to take the left tunnel. He could barely see someone else hiding out in the right tunnel, and hoped Yami would think the person was him.

As he was running he passed someone else and they both turned to shoot each other, but their hands weren't focused enough on the target, and neither of them hit each other as they kept on running.

All too soon the fun stopped when the intercom went off.

"It's time to head back to base everyone. Your hour and thirty minutes of playing is up. Once at the base please remove your packs and set them on the correct stand that corresponds with the number on the gun."

Yugi panted lightly as he made his way out of the tunnel, instantly finding the paw prints on the floor. He followed them until he got back to the base room, where he hung up his pack like asked. He went out of the room to wait for Yami, noticing how sweaty and tired he was from running around.

"I can't believe you got away from me," Yami said with a grin once he got out of the room.

"You went the wrong way," he laughed. "I kept getting hit by Voldemort. I swear he was following me for ten minutes or something!"

Yami laughed loudly as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I think I got hit by Bolt the most."

"Oh yeah, he got me a lot too."

They then waited in the lobby with everyone else until they got their papers that showed how well and how badly they did. Yugi and Yami compared their sheets, and then looked up at the TV screen which held some of the results. It only showed the people with the highest score.

"Looks like some guy named Cutler won," Yami mused.

"Hm yeah. Man I'm hot! That was a lot of fun, but it sure was sweltering in there."

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's go get something to eat now, I'm starving!"

Yugi happily agreed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Yugi found himself being led into a corner restaurant. The place was nice, and more importantly, affordable. Both teens decided that they would be paying for their half of the meal so they could get whatever they wanted. They were given a booth in the corner, and gave their drink orders to their waitress.<p>

"What are you gonna get?" Yugi asked after glancing at the menu.

Yami hummed in thought, "I think… I'll get the steak and mashed potatoes. What about you?"

"I'm gonna get ribs so that I get to wear one of those nifty bibs they give you."

Yami snorted. "Please let me take a picture."

Yugi smiled just as the waitress came back with their drinks. They then gave their orders, Yami wanting steak, and Yugi wanting ribs. Once she left another waiter placed a basket of rolls on their table.

"They have the best garlic rolls!" Yami exclaimed as he grabbed one and immediately took a bite out of it.

Yugi took an identical looking roll and did the same thing. Well damn, it did taste good!

While Yugi continued to munch on his roll, he listened to Yami who began to tell him about his friends reactions to their date. Apparently Seto had dropped his laptop on the ground, and cracked a piece of it, much to Yugi's amusement. Marik had just told him a bunch of perverted things, and Bakura didn't do anything other than raise an eyebrow.

Yugi told Yami that Jou had started choking, Malik fell of his seat, and Ryou wasn't really that surprised.

"Here's the steak," the waitress said as she appeared with two plates of food.

"Wow… that was really fast," Yugi said in amazement.

"And here's your ribs," she placed the plate down in front of Yugi.

"Excuse me ma'am," Yugi said. "Could I have one of those bibs on the wall, please?"

The woman laughed as she went to retrieve one. She tied it around Yugi's neck for him, and took off with a smile.

"How do I look?" Yugi asked.

Yami bit his lip, trying not to laugh his ass off. "Like a baby."

"You're just jealous that you don't get to wear a bib."

Yami snorted while drinking his coke, making the liquid spray everywhere. Yugi really had no idea how cute he could be at times.

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening, before Yugi's curfew, when the two returned to Yugi's house. Yami walked his date up to the porch, smiling.<p>

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Yami. I had a lot of fun."

"Good. Maybe we can go out again sometime next week."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Yugi smiled.

Yami ran his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat.

"Yugi, I, um…" he stuttered nervously. "I was wondering…if you'd be…you know.."

"Yes, Yami?" Yugi said playfully, thinking it was cute how flustered Yami was.

"I was wondering… if you would be my boyfriend."

Even in the dark, Yugi could see Yami's blush on his cheeks. He could also feel his own as he gently took Yami's hand into his.

"I was hoping you would ask me that tonight. So, yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend."

Yami suddenly smiled, and it took Yugi's breath away. He reminded himself to breathe as Yami moved his face closer to his own. Within seconds they were kissing. It was a soft kiss, something sweet to remember the night by. It didn't last long, and soon the couple broke away with small smiles on their faces.

"See you tomorrow at school then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Yami kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and then left. And Yugi had never felt happier in his life.

* * *

><p>AN - Damn, this is + 3,000 words. But yeah, I hope their date was satisfying enough. Yugi and Yami are still teenagers and are both boys, so their not really all that romantic. I based the laser tag they played off of the laser tag place that I have in my city. If you've never been to an official laser tag place, than you need to go to one because it is SO much fun. When I did it my code name was Echo.

As for the restaurant and the bibs… there's a restaurant where I live and they have these huge bibs hanging on the wall. And my brother used to get them when he got ribs. They also have the best garlic rolls so I incorporated that in there.

I know there wasn't too much interaction between Yugi and Yami, but I tried my best!

Translations:

No, tu eres muy feo - No, you are very ugly

Vamonos - let's go


	22. Oh the Irony

It had been four days since Yugi's date with Yami and he couldn't have been happier. For the most part, they acted the same around each other, being playful and discussing things like normal friends did during the day. The only thing that had really changed between them was the affection they showed each other. Yugi figured out that Yami really liked to hold hands and simply hold him in general. Yami figured out that Yugi liked to lean into him and also liked it when Yami put his arm around his shoulders.

The first time Yami had tried to hold Yugi's hand, he ran into a wall because he was so caught up in what he was trying to do, and was slightly nervous about Yugi's reaction. Yugi had tried his best not to laugh while slyly placing a kiss on Yami's forehead where it had been hit. He didn't think he could make Yami blush such a shade of red from doing a gesture like that, but figured he liked it on his boyfriends cheeks.

They were openly affectionate towards each other in school, not minding what the other students thought. Of course, once word got out that they were dating, half the girls in the school were visibly upset by the news. Luckily none of them were hostile about it, instead they took it well, and even cooed at how cute Yugi and Yami were as a couple. Yami wondered how many times he had been asked if he was taking Yugi to the prom, and how he was going to go about asking him.

Yami's friends acted indifferent about their relationship, while Yugi's friends went on protective friend mode. The second Yugi had told them about his new boyfriend, Jou and Malik had bolted the room to go and find Yami. Ryou just smiled knowingly, and ran beside Yugi as they tried to stop their friends from beating Yami to a pulp.

Eventually, after Yami had been warned and threatened with death should he hurt Yugi, the two groups had joined together and started to hang out. Yugi and Yami made sure to get Ryou and Bakura near each other at every chance they could get. Meanwhile Jou had taken to annoying Seto and demanding how he knew everything about everybody. Yugi felt an insane amount of smugness when Jou had gotten Seto's eye to start twitching. Malik, on the other hand, had easily taken to Marik, and the two had become somewhat of a couple. Bakura voiced that they were friends with benefits, if anything.

It was now Saturday and almost time for Ryou's karate ceremony to begin. Yugi was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. He was currently sitting among all of the other parents, searching the group of students that had just entered, looking out for Ryou. He spotted his friend near the middle and waved at him incessantly, hoping he would see him.

Ryou himself was scanning the rows of families and laughed when he spotted Yugi waving at him. He threw his friend a smile and waved back before taking his seat on the floor.

It was a few more minutes before the teachers came out and made speeches about how far their students had come and how proud they were. They also spoke of how much of an honor it was, and announced that the ceremony of the black belts would begin.

Yugi watched as all of the students stood with their legs slightly spread, and their arms folded behind their backs. One by one, their names were called, and each student would stand in front of their sensei. Their sensei was handed a black belt, and he would then reach around and tie it to each of his student's waists. They then shook hands and went back to their places.

Yugi had to refrain himself from clapping like a madman when Ryou got his belt. They weren't allowed to clap until the end of the ceremony. In the end, he settled for a shit eating smile and a thumb's up, which Ryou returned once he was back in his position.

It wasn't long before everyone had their black belt, and the national anthem began to play. Once the song was over every student bowed and the ceremony was over. Yugi hurried out of his seat, practically falling over a family. He quickly apologized to them, and took off across the floor.

"Ryou!" he yelled cheerfully before slamming into his friend, and giving him a huge hug.

Ryou laughed and hugged him back, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. Yugi was startled when he felt a different hand poking him in the back. Slowly, he turned his head over his shoulder and gaped when he came face to face with Bakura.

"Are you going to give me a chance to congratulate him, chibi?" the teen asked with a half glare.

Yugi let go of Ryou and watched, his face resembling a fish's, as Bakura hugged Ryou before planting a kiss to his temple. Sputtering like a fool, Yugi motioned to them, trying to get their attention, and also trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

"You…you two…how? When? Ryou!" Yugi finally managed to say.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you rambling about? Has dating Yami made you incapable of speaking in full sentences?"

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

"I just… when did you two get together? Wait, you are together aren't you? Someone explain things to me!"

Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know when we ditched you and Yami at the restaurant?"

"Yeah…" Yugi replied hesitantly.

"We went to Ryou's apartment and fucked," Bakura stated bluntly, suddenly grinning.

"We did not!" Ryou shouted indignantly. "We just…fooled around a little bit."

"Holy cannoli…" Yugi whispered. "So you two have been…a couple of sorts this whole time?"

"Um…yeah, I guess."

"And you didn't tell me?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"We didn't know how you would take it. After you and Yami announced that you were a couple we decided we would tell you all soon," Ryou said.

Suddenly, Yugi started laughing. He was laughing so hard that he had to grip Ryou's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall over.

"Oh my Ra…Yami is going to have a cow! Wait until I tell him!" Yugi said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked curiously, slightly wary since Yugi's outburst.

Yugi smiled lazily, "Nothing…nothing at all…"

Ryou and Bakura gave him a bewildered look. Hell, they could prod at him all they wanted, but Yugi was not going to tell them that Yami and he had been trying to get them together in the first place. He wasn't sure if either of them would try to kill him for secretly tempering with their love lives.

Eh, if push came to shove, he'd just get Yami to tell them.

* * *

><p>AN - There wasn't too much Ryou/Bakura action, but hey, at least you know that they're together. It seems that Yugi and Yami's attempts at getting them together worked!

Alright…there is roughly 2-3 chapters of the story left. And I'm gonna tell you now that the next chapters are the ones that I've been dying to write since the very beginning of the story. They're pretty much the main reason I wrote this story in the first place. So… expect something big to happen.

Just keep in mind…that I have a sadistic love for torturing Yugi. When I say that I don't mean I enjoy him being simply flustered and embarrassed. I mean I enjoy physically putting Yugi in pain. And so that's pretty much the only hint I'm gonna give you.


	23. When the Rain Falls

Yugi woke up from his sleep feeling hot and dizzy. Sighing, he flipped his covers off of his body, and slowly got out of bed to check the thermostat. His frown deepened when he noticed that the temperature was at seventy one, which was fairly normal. He was about to return to his bed, but stopped when his head started pounding.

"What the hell…" he whispered tiredly, subconsciously rubbing at his eyes.

Knowing that there was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep with a headache, he quietly walked through the house until he was in the kitchen. His eyes immediately scrunched up in slight pain as he turned the lights on, the brightness of them making his eyes sting.

"Advil… advil…" he muttered to himself while looking through the medicine cabinet. He flinched when he accidentally knocked over another bottle of pills, sending them crashing to the floor. "Shit!" he whispered, scared the sound might have woken up one of his brothers.

He dug around some more until he found the bottle he was looking for. After popping one pill into his mouth and gurgling it down with water from the faucet, he put all of the bottles back into the cabinet.

Hoping his headache would go away soon, he turned off the kitchen light, and quietly made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi woke up, he groaned in the attempt to lift his head up, the headache he thought he had gotten rid of had come back, only stronger.<p>

"Crap…and I have a track meet today," he mumbled.

_And the state tournament tomorrow_, his thoughts reminded him. Cursing as he stumbled out of bed, he noticed how wet his shirt was, and how sticky his forehead was. He knew that it was hot last night, but damn! Deciding a shower might help, Yugi hurriedly grabbed some fresh clothes from his dresser and got into the shower.

While letting the water wash over his face, some trickled into his mouth, and it was at the moment that he noticed how his throat was slightly sore. Double crap, this was not looking good.

After quickly washing his hair, brushing his teeth, and putting his clothes on, Yugi shuffled downstairs trying to act as normal as possible. He was suspicious of the sick symptoms he was experiencing, and needed to get the thermometer to check his temperature. Without his brothers knowing of course. There was no way he was going to miss the state tournament, and if he really was sick and his brother's knew about it than they would refrain him from competing.

"Morning Yugi," Dark exclaimed happily from his spot in front of the stove.

The smell of grease from whatever he was cooking was making Yugi slightly nauseous. Deciding to take a safe route, he poured some cereal into a bowl with milk following in right after.

"Morning," he replied casually.

Yugi sat down at the table and slowly began to eat his cereal. He needed to create a distraction, one long enough to give him time to swipe the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. After taking a few more bites, an idea came to him. Now all he had to do was to wait for Atemu and Mahado to show up.

It wasn't long before either of them came down. Atemu was wearing nothing but boxers, looking totally out of it as he sat down. Mahado was reading the newspaper, sitting down without even watching what he was doing.

"Morning sleeping beauty, and dorky twin of mine!" Dark said in greeting.

"Feed me!" Atemu whined, a small pout forming on his face.

"In a second! Sheesh, can't y- hey Yugi, you aren't gonna have any of what I'm making?" he asked curiously.

Of course it looked suspicious for him to be eating just cereal. Yugi was known for eating practically everything that Dark made.

"Oh, uh, no not today. I've got a track meet so I don't wanna eat too heavy," he lied.

"That reminds me," Mahado flipped a page of the newspaper. "I'm gonna come watch today."

Had it been another day, Yugi would have been ecstatic, but unfortunately he was almost sure that he was sick, and he didn't want to give Mahado the chance to observe him. He was the most perceptive of them all.

"Really?" He feigned enthusiasm. "That's great! Can you buy me a water for afterwards?"

Maybe if he gave his brother a task to do than it would occupy him enough for Yugi to pull himself together.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's ready!" Dark sang as he brought the plate of food over.

Just as Dark sat down, Yugi stood up with both his glass and bowl in hand. He pretended to trip over his chair, and allowed the cup to go flying from his hand, while he simply dropped his bowl on the ground. Glass shattered all over the floor, and Yugi winced at having to destroy a perfectly good pair of dishes.

"What the hell?" Atemu shouted in alarm.

Yugi winced at all the sound, his headache not having let up yet. Ignoring it, he kept up with his act and apologized for dropping everything. As his brothers all got on the floor to start picking up the big pieces of glass, he excused himself to get towels.

None of them noticed as he went to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the thermometer, and stuffed it in his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi was successfully out of the house, and in his car, he brought the thermometer out of his pocket, turned it on, and slid it under his tongue. He waited a minute before hearing the beeping sound. Grabbing the end of it he pulled it out of his mouth and looked at the small screen on it.<p>

Triple crap. He had a fever.

* * *

><p>The rest of Yugi's day had been eventful to say the least. He had taken some pretty drastic measures to ensure that no one found out about his fever. That included, not holding Yami's hand, staying clear of Ryou, who would see through his façade easily, and pretty much avoiding contact with everyone.<p>

His day only got worse when Coach Kujen pulled him out of class to practice, since the practice that morning had been cancelled due to a meeting Coach Kujen had to attend. It was around lunch time too, which was when the sun was at it's hottest. Yugi had sworn he was going to die while running around the field, and wanted to cry at the fact that he would have to be running again in the afternoon.

The run had only proved to worsen Yugi's fever as it made his hands shake, and his knee's wobble. He had gone to the locker room afterwards and turned the shower onto a very cold temperature in hopes of cooling off his body, but that seemed to make everything worse.

Now it was the afternoon, classes had just ended, and it was time for the actual meet. Yugi was freaking out because before his last class Yami had told him that he was going to come watch him run. Then Ryou, after his last period, had told him that he was coming as well and was even dragging Bakura along to watch. Now there would be four people watching him, and it frazzled his nerves.

"Hey Mutou," Souta shouted by the door. "Let's go, we need to warm up."

Yugi looked up from tying his shoe and nodded slowly, making sure to grab his water bottle before leaving the locker room. He trailed after Souta, mindful of how heavy his head felt, and the slight discomfort in his stomach. Whether it was from the fever or symptoms from being nervous, he couldn't tell.

Stepping outside, Yugi hissed slightly from the light the sun was emitting, and hurried to where his other teammates were gathered. Some of them were jogging in place, others were helping each other stretch. Yugi set his water down before going off to the side, bending his arm behind his back and pulling. He sighed in slight content as his muscles popped.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Coach Kujen had him warming up around the field next to Souta. They jogged at first, but then picked up their pace towards the end, much to the protest of Yugi's pounding head.

He barely noticed Mahado, Yami, and Ryou waving at him from the bleachers. When they managed to catch his eye they all shouted words of encouragement to him in which he responded with a shaky smile and a thumbs up.

By the time he finished warming up it was time to start the race. However, his event didn't start for another twenty minutes so he took the time to hydrate himself. As the water slid down his throat he winced due to his throat still being a little sore. He hoped that he only had a fever and not strep throat.

"Yugi!" Souta tugged on his shirt roughly. "We're racing against Raido!"

Yugi threw his head back and let out a strange sound that was a mix between a whine and a growl. Raido Hiboku had been a problem for Yugi ever since he began track. The boy from their rival team was always 'accidentally' falling and tripping other players. Yugi was no different. It just so happened that whenever they raced against Raido's school, Raido would always be placed right between Yugi and Souta. In their freshmen year Raido had bumped Yugi into a trash can, and stepped on the back of his heel. Yugi had complained about Raido to his coach and the officials, but they weren't allowed to do anything about it unless they themselves saw Raido causing harm to other players.

He could only hope that the other boy wouldn't play any dirty tricks.

* * *

><p>Yugi took off at the sound of the air horn, making his jersey flap around behind him. The only thing his mind registered was the cheering crowd and the huffs of the other runners who were behind and in front of him.<p>

Unfortunately for Yugi, Raido was once again placed beside him on the track. He could feel the presence of the taller male behind him and increased his speed to get away from him. His goal was to stay at the top of the pack, around the fourth spot. Then towards the end he'd make a break away and hopefully come out in first.

Briefly he allowed his eyes to stray to the side where he saw Souta lagging just two steps behind him. His teammate looked fired with adrenaline, yet something in his pace almost made Yugi hesitate. It was probably due to Raido.

Shaking his head slightly, Yugi focused his attention back to the front of the track. After running a little while longer he decided it was time to move forward some. Pushing his legs faster, he eventually found himself in the third position. Yugi almost grinned when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Souta follow his lead and take the fourth position.

The happy feeling didn't last long, especially when he heard a low chuckle that seemed to carry itself through the wind. Taking it as a bad sign, Yugi pushed himself forward once again with a jolt of speed that had him in the second position. Souta followed his lead like before.

The cheers from the crowd became louder, which told Yugi that the finish line was coming up. He hadn't noticed before, but now that the race was almost over he was more aware of his body. His body reminded him that it was sick and weak, it protested with ever step he took. Yugi ignored it completely, intent on winning this race.

It was only when he decided to pass the first spot runner that his body began to shut down. Yugi noticed how hot his head was, how it felt as heavy as lead, yet there was a buzzing sensation going throughout it. His ears felt clogged, and his eyes started to lose focus.

Yugi knew he needed to stop when his vision started to fade to black. He couldn't even hear the sound of cheering anymore. His mind panicked, resulting in his legs giving out from under him. Yugi felt pain when his chin collided with the first spot runner's feet, taking them both out. They tumbled across the track, with Souta and Raido soon following them. All of the runners had too much momentum to stop themselves, resulting in all of them falling in one huge heap on the ground.

Yugi struggled to breathe properly. All of the hot sweaty bodies pressing against him made him highly uncomfortable. Despite the pain and nausea he was feeling, he refused to pass out.

* * *

><p>AN - Was it just me or was the beginning and middle of this chapter choppy and horribly done? I think I went a little comma happy and it made it weird. Ah well, anyways Yugi is sick now. He's doesn't want anyone to know so that he can compete in the dive state tournament, but will it be his downfall? Muaha. Oh yeah I noticed something as well. Track is like a fall or spring sport and swimming/diving is a winter sport… well I screwed that up, but oh well. Can't do much to change it now haha

Ah yeah, I forgot to mention that it's taking me longer to write chapters cause sophomore year is kicking my butt and I barely have time to do anything with all the sports I'm doing and stuff.


	24. Crashing Down

After Yugi and the other runners had all fallen into one large heap, it wasn't long before more than half of the runners got back up and sprinted towards the finish line in hopes of placing in the top three spots. Yugi was, unfortunately, still trapped beneath a few people and couldn't move, not that he would try to anyways. His hearing was still fading periodically and his eyes flickered over everything in dizziness.

He barely registered the palm that dug into his back as the person on top of him lifted themselves up and moved away. Souta, who had landed on the first spot runner, grabbed Yugi by his shoulder and helped him to sit up.

"Mutou, you okay?" he asked, shaking Yugi's shoulder slightly. "Hey, hey, focus on me, okay? Take deep breaths," he instructed. "Just chill out and put your head between your knees."

Yugi did as he was told and was relieved when, after a while, some of the dizziness started to clear up. The process went along faster when Souta began to rub circles on his back in comfort.

"Hey," an official called as he bent down on his knee's beside them. "Is he okay?"

Yugi continued to focus on his breathing as he listened to Souta talk with the man, explaining his condition and the accident. A second later a water bottle was pushed into his hand, which he happily accepted. Yugi sluggishly unscrewed the cap and began to gulp down the refreshing liquid.

"Get him some Gatorade too, he probably needs some sugar in him," the official told the person who had given him the water.

"Thanks," Yugi muttered after he retracted his mouth from the bottle.

The official nodded. "How you feeling now? Think you can get up and walk?"

Yugi tilted his head to the left and to the right, trying to see if he still felt lightheaded or dizzy. Feeling better he gave a nod of affirmation, and with the help of Souta, stood up from his spot on the ground.

"Alright we'll head back to the benches then. If you start to feel dizzy or need to sit down then just say so. I don't want you to black out or anything," the official motioned for them to follow him.

During the walk Yugi took the time to look over Souta, making sure his teammate was well. Souta caught him staring and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Aye Mutou, look over there, your family is trying to come down here," Souta grinned, nudging him in the side.

Yugi followed his teammates gaze and came upon the scene of Bakura shouting at a security guard, Ryou attempting to pull Bakura back, and Yami and Mahado seemed to be arguing with each other. He smiled to himself at the picture, momentarily forgetting about being sick and the fact that he had just ruined the race for himself and the other only occurred to him then that he would have to answer a lot of Mahado's questions about his fall. Hopefully the issue would just be shrugged off, after all, he was going to be competing in the state dive tournament the next day.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Mahado questioned for the billionth time as he walked with Yugi back to their car.<p>

Yugi felt like tugging at his hair in frustration, the only thing keeping him from attempting the action was Yami's arm, which was wrapped loosely around his back. Despite his attempts to not let Yami touch him while he was sick, he simply couldn't refuse the worried determined look Yami had when he met up with him and the others on the track. So here he was, letting his boyfriend coddle him, and risking the safety of his secret. "I will eat your babies if you don't stop asking me that question," Yugi said loudly, ignoring the snort that came from Yami.

"Now, now, Yugi… let's play nice. Or else I'll have to tell Yami about how you used to be obsessed with Elijah Wood," Mahado smirked, his eyebrow raised in a threatening form of amusement.

Yugi felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Shut up, that was years ago!"

"I thought I saw a picture of his face poking out from underneath your bed when I was I there…" Yami laughed.

Yugi rolled his eyes just as Yami released his hold on him. "Anyways, I gotta go," he kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament."

"I expect a win out of you!" Yugi called after the retreating form.

"Same goes for you!"

* * *

><p>"I do not feel good at all…" Yugi mumbled quietly as he stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. His face was slightly paler than normal, his eyes were bloodshot, seeing as how he barely got any sleep due to being miserable from the feelings of his sickness, and the rest of his body throbbed and ached from the vigorous track meet. He found his throat to be sore as well, and hoped he didn't have strep throat.<p>

"Yugi!" Atemu called from downstairs. "Let's go!"

"The first thing I'm doing after this is going to the doctors…" Yugi thought to himself.

"Coming!" he shouted before grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Once at the place where the state tournament was, Yugi found himself swimming in the lanes with the rest of his team for a warm up. He found peace whenever his head was under water, but above the water was a different story. There was literally hundreds of people there to see the event, including a ton of students that came to support their respective school teams. Yugi had lost his brothers in the mad crowd long ago, and would have been lost had it not been for Yami finding him.<p>

Finishing his last lap, Yugi climbed out of the pool, showing off the marker that adorned his back due to his team writing things on it in sharpie. He stumbled to the side a little as an unexpected wave of dizziness overcame him. He reached out to balance himself, accidentally grabbing onto a mans forearm.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, clutching his head.

The man cocked his head to the side. "You okay, kid?"

The feel of a wet hand being placed on his shoulder scared him into jumping a little. Twisting his head around he saw that it was just Yami.

"I'm fine," Yugi replied absentmindedly, allowing his boyfriend to lead him away from the pool. They walked to the spot where the rest of their team was huddled and quickly joined them for the national anthem which was playing over the speakers. Once that was done they did their school cheer, making sure to be extra loud so that the other teams could hear them. Yugi didn't appreciate the volume, as it just made his headache worse.

"Alright team!" Coach Mazaki clapped her hands together. "It's been a really great year and I'm so proud of all of you! You've all really grown in your skills and I can't wait for everyone to see how good you'll do. So let's have a good day, if something doesn't go your way then just brush it off, and know that you tried your best. Okay?"

There was a collective response of "Yes ma'am!" and "Yeah!"

"Great! Hopefully you know when your event is, so make sure to be there!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Yugi felt like crap. He literally thought he was about to die as he placed his hand on the ladder that would take him up to the diving board above. He had to focus his entire attention on just the next bar otherwise he knew he'd stick his foot right through the space between each one.<p>

"You got this Yugi!" Yami shouted from behind him, letting out a sharp whistle afterwards.

Afraid that his boyfriend would see the grimace on his face he decided it best to not turn around, and kept moving at a sluggish pace. He gripped onto the metal bars hard as he pulled himself onto the board, briefly staring out at the huge crowds that were sitting or standing in the stands, all watching him and other divers. His eyes easily landed on his brothers, as their hair was like a beacon among the crowd. Amethyst locked on darkened amethyst for a split second, before Yugi finally looked away and walked towards the end of the board. He barely listened as the announcer listed off his name and event, choosing to try and force the nauseous feeling he felt away. It wasn't working too well.

Knowing that it was time for him to go, Yugi bent his knee's and pushed to allow the board to follow his movements. As he was gaining a bigger bounce he suddenly felt his entire body lose what energy it had. But it was too late to stop as he allowed his feet to leave the board, his legs instinctively coming up so that he could flip backwards.

Yugi barely sensed his body as he was briefly in the air. All he felt was the sudden pain in his head as his legs came up over his head, and then there was the painful feeling of his head colliding with the end of the diving board.

Everything immediately went black, Yugi could feel his body collapsing into the water, having no energy left to even bring himself above the surface. His mind was in such a tizzy that he couldn't figure out which way was up and which way was down. Panic spread through him, though he was too disoriented to do anything about the situation.

Just as his eyes detected the slightly pink water in front of him, familiar hands wrapped around his torso, tugging him upwards. Yugi gladly welcomed air back into his weakened lungs as the person managed to get them above the water, and was now dragging him out of the pool.

Cold tiles touched Yugi's skin, making him cringe slightly. However, it was barely noticeable considering the pain in his head was much worse.

"Yugi! Holy shit! Are you okay?" Yami's face appeared above his, his eyes were wide, and water was running from his hair and skin. Yugi warily guessed that Yami had been the one to pull him out of the water.

"It's okay, the paramedics are almost here!" Yami assured, grabbing a hold of Yugi's hand in comfort.

Yugi managed to squeeze his hand a little, before his vision went completely black.

* * *

><p>AN - See Yami ended up getting his own little heroic moment! Uh anyways, I'm not going to ignore the fact that I haven't updated this story in a few months. I've been really hard on myself about my writing skills and style. I'm just pissed at myself for not being able to write better, and to really build my stories in a good way.

So yeah, finally got to this chapter. It's not as exciting as I imagined, but that's my fault. I am honestly just not good enough of a writer to produce something like how I imagined it. I just lack that skill to deliver and it's something I seriously need to work on.

I also am not as obsessed with Yugioh as I was at the beginning of the year, which also is the reason why I have put off writing for so long. I'm just losing interest some. Hopefully I can bounce back though, because I really do want to improve my skills and what not.

Anyways thanks for putting up with me! One more chapter to go! Woo-hoo!


	25. You're My Kind of Crazy

"I think he's coming around!"

"Hey, back up! Give him some space!"

"Excuse me sir, I know you're worried about your brother, but please let us do our job so that we can assess his condition."

"I'm going to go outside for a bit… all this blood is making me queasy."

Yugi flinched as he felt gloved fingers press against his throat. He shifted his neck into a comfortable position and opened his eyes to see what was going on, then hissed through his teeth when he felt a strong throbbing sensation in his head. Through his pain he briefly noticed a group of paramedics towering over him, all of them in their 'doctor mode.'

"Hey, kid, can you hear me?" A man with dark hair and dark eyes asked him, a concerned expression on his face.

Yugi nodded numbly, aware of the large crowd surrounded around him. He saw his brothers among them, all of them looking worried yet relieved at the same time. He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but ended up grimacing instead. His head was really starting to sting now and he was just now remembering what had happened to it for it to do so.

"Can you tell us your name?" One of the medics to his left asked.

"Yugi Mutou," He said without hesitation.

"And where are you?"

"The state swim meet."

"Okay, good. Can you tell us what day it is?"

Yugi had to think about this for a minute since he generally didn't know what the date was. He recalled the last date he had written on one of his school assignments and counted from there to this day. Once he figured it out he relayed it to the paramedic, who nodded at his answer.

"Alright, last question. Do you know how you got into this position?"

Yugi's eyes scrunched up as pain flared in his head again. "I was diving and didn't jump out far enough, so I hit my head on the board. Someone got me out of the water and I guess I passed out here."

"Well, it looks like there's not any serious damage," A female medic remarked before she moved to sit in front of him. "I'm going to need to check for any sign of a concussion. I'm going to shine a light in your eyes so just look straight ahead, okay? Can you go ahead and do that for me?"

Yugi sat still, shivering slightly from the water that still coated his skin, and did as instructed. He tried not to flinch as the bright light sent a harsh pang through his already pounding head. Both of his eyes were checked carefully. Another one of the paramedics came to look too, just to make sure.

"Neither of the pupils are dilated which is a good sign."

The medics then decided it would be best to take him elsewhere so that they could take care for his head wound. They helped him stand, watching his movements closely to see if he looked like he couldn't handle walking, and helped him out of the pool area. Yugi's brothers followed close behind, wanting to help but knowing not to interfere yet.

Soon enough Yugi was sitting in a secluded area sitting patiently while one of the medics cleaned and wrapped the gash on his forehead. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to need stitches.

"Hm…" the medic wrapping gauze around his head narrowed her eyes slightly. Yugi panicked when he felt her cool hands against his cheeks. "Yugi, I think we should take your temperature, you feel really warm."

Mahado, who had been sitting in a chair a few feet away, shot to his feet. "What?" He rounded on his little brother immediately. "Let me see…" He reached out to see for himself, only to blink in slight shock when Yugi suddenly whipped his head backwards.

"N-no! I'm fine, really!" He insisted, his eyes going wide.

The woman who had been checking him over earlier snorted. "I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Mutou," she pulled on a new pair of rubber gloves.

Yugi sighed in defeat and allowed her to probe at his form. She checked his breathing, pulse, throat, and took his temperature. During each test she made a sound of disapproval, which only concerned Yugi's brothers more.

When she was done she turned to address the three of them. "Were any of you aware that Yugi has symptoms of the flu?"

Well, shit.

* * *

><p>During the week of Yugi's sickness he was forced to stay in bed and wasn't allowed to move his head a lot because of the diving incident. Being so still nearly drove him insane! He swore all of his brothers had internal warning alarms that went off in their heads when he tried to get out of bed. All of them would run into the room at once and demand to know what he was doing. Honestly, couldn't a guy get up to take a piss without being questioned by it?<p>

There was only one good thing about being sick, and that was that Yami's mom made him some soup and sweets and had Yami send them over. It was all so delicious and Yugi practically begged his boyfriend to get the recipe from his mom so that Dark could learn how to make it.

Speaking of Yami, he tended to come over to the house every day after school to keep Yugi company. Mahado refused him to actually sit near Yugi, because he didn't want him sick too, so Yami would sit on the other side of the room and they would just chat. It was nice and Yugi liked it a lot.

He liked it even more when, one afternoon, Yami slowly brought him his soup and slowly placed it in his lap. Yugi thanked him and picked up his spoon to begin eating, but stopped when he noticed something special about the soup. Inside of it was not the usual beef and vegetables, but noodles. Alphabet soup.

There was only five noodles inside and they were aligned in such a way that they spelled a word. Yugi beamed when he read: Prom?

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

"Oh my gosh, where is the camera!" Mahado squawked as he ran from room to room, looking for said device.

"Wah!" Atemu turned the page of the book he was reading. "Just use the camera on your phone."

"No! The quality on it is crap!"

Dark snorted from the kitchen. "Calm down you look like a chicken with its head cut off." He picked up one of the caramel apples he had just finished making and handed it to Atemu. "Don't break your teeth on it," he warned.

"My teeth are like volcanic rock," Atemu grinned and took a bite of the treat, only to yank it away a second later, so that he could cover his mouth with his hand. "Ow! I bit -drah- my tongue!"

"Hey, dumb and dumber, come help me find the camera!" Mahado demanded as he scurried upstairs.

Dark sighed. "Guess we better go - "

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

"Get the door?" Atem laughed and set his book down on the table. He licked his apple on his way to the front of the house, and tried to bite it again when he undid the locks and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was Yami, Yugi's date to prom. He was looking all dapper in his black tuxedo and dress shoes, holding the box with Yugi's boutonniere inside of it. He had an almost shy smile on his face and his cheeks were slightly pink. Atem offered him a reassuring smile and stepped out of the way so that his brothers boyfriend could come in.

"You look nice," he complimented. "Yugi should be down in a second, I think he was trying to tame his hair."

Yami laughed and followed him into the kitchen. "Yeah, I just got a text from him that said the same thing."

Atemu hopped up onto the counter and finished eating his caramel apple. He noticed a tray with a few more of them and pointed to it. "Wop-wah. You want one? Dark made them and they're pretty good."

Yami shook his head. "We're going to go out to eat after this so I don't want to ruin my appetite. But I'll take one with me when I come back to drop him off."

"Where are you guys going to eat?"

"Um, I can't remember what it's called, but it's Italian. I've never been there, but Ryou has and we're going to meet him and the others over there."

"Sounds like a good dinner to me," Atemu grinned.

He cocked his head to the side when he heard people coming down the stairs and figured it was Yugi and Mahado. He could hear Yugi grumbling and the sound of clicks going off which meant Mahado had probably found the camera.

"Well, guess you better get your boutonnieres on," he heaved himself off the counter and joined Yami in the den where the rest of his brothers were.

Yugi looked around and smiled when he spotted Yami. He was looking just as good as his boyfriend in his own tuxedo and dress shoes.

"Hey, you like very handsome," he grinned cheekily and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself."

Mahado snuck around them and took a picture. "Aw, look at the happy couple."

Dark laughed and handed Yugi his boutonniere for Yami. "Alright kids, put those on and then hit the road."

"Sheesh," Yugi laughed. He took the flower out and clumsily attached it to Yami's jacket. "You all are so pushy tonight!"

He stood still as Yami worked on attaching his flower to his own jacket, trying to ignore Mahado's constant picture taking.

"We just don't want you to miss your reservations. Now come on, off you go." Dark grabbed their shoulders and lead them to the front door.

"Hey!" Mahado threw himself in front of them. " We're doing pictures in front of the house really quick, okay? I want a few of just Yugi and Yami, then I want some of Yugi and Atemu. Then me and Dark. Got it?"

Everyone, except Yami, groaned out loud and rolled their eyes. They quickly got into position and posed. It took them about ten minutes to finish it all, but once they were done, Yugi and Yami practically bolted for the car.

"Have fun!" Mahado waved enthusiastically.

"But not too much fun!" Atemu grinned cheekily.

Dark cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Remember what I said Yugi! Blows and gropes are a-okay, but extreme below the belt action is no way!"

The tires of the car screeched and the two teenagers were soon out of sight.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the dance it was crowded and already alive with music and dancing. Girls were decked out in their long dresses, huddling in groups to talk to their friends and their dates. The guys all looked clean in their tuxedos, some of them even wearing a white top instead of a black one. Malik happened to be one of the guys in white.<p>

They walked further into the room, ignoring the staring girls and their cooing over them. Bakura scowled at them and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"We're going to get some punch," he mumbled before stalking away with a helpless Ryou in tow.

Malik laughed. "Poor Ryou. I hope he wears Bakura out tonight."

"I say at the end of the dance we dump the punch over his head," Marik said.

"Eh… why?" Yugi asked, giving Marik a strange look.

"Cause!" Marik snorted. "The punch is red and his hair is white, so it'll stain it! Now that's something I just gotta see!"

"You're just asking to die early," Yami chuckled. He noticed Yugi staring out at the dance floor and grabbed his hand. "We're going to go dance for a bit, we'll see you guys later!"

"Sure, sure. Don't do something I wouldn't do!" Malik called out to Yugi.

"Don't worry about it!" He waved him off and followed Yami to the outer part of the dance floor. They picked up on the other people's dance moves and followed along, occasionally spinning each other for the heck of it.

"I wish I wouldn't have eaten so much," Yugi patted his stomach. "I feel like if I dance too hard then everything I just ate is going to come right back out."

"Me too. That was really good food though."

"Yeah, we should go there for our next date!"

"We'll have to wait until our wallets are refilled. That place was expensive!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Aint that the truth. In that case, we should just have Dark pack a meal for us and we can go find some random ledge and sit on it and eat."

Yami laughed and spinned Yugi around. "What if we end up sitting on a ledge that's right above a dumpster or something?"

"Well, we'll go find another one!"

"Sure, sure."

They both jumped when the music abruptly stopped and the DJ began talking into the microphone.

"Sorry about that guys, I just wanted to remind you that song requests are welcomed. I've just gotten one from a young man, so we'll get to that!"

There was a pause where everyone was just staring at him before the song started playing and everyone picked up their original pace. Yugi stared at Yami and started laughing, unable to believe which song was playing.

"Oh, this is just destiny right here."

They both smiled and instantly starting belting out the lyrics to their song.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door! Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm! Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now, this feelings tearing me up!"

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake yeah!"

"Okay there is no way we aren't playing this at our wedding!" Yami said.

Yugi threw his head back and laughed. "Dancing to this song in our leather suits. I can't wait."

"Yo tampoco."

Yugi fanned his face with his hand dramatically. "A man who speaks Spanish while dancing to this song… I can't. You're perfect."

Yami leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "You're crazy, but I think that's why I like you so much."

"Funny," Yugi shifted closer to him. "I was thinking the same exact thing."

They smiled at each other, oblivious to everyone else around them. And then they finished singing their song.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind. I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine…_

* * *

><p>AN - THE END!

Yay! I finally finished it, I'm so happy! Thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing! I've enjoyed reading all of your comments, and I appreciate the support you have given me! Thanks for putting up with my slow updates! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and was satisfied with how it ended.

Translations:

Yo tampoco - me either


End file.
